Dissection
by yajf2
Summary: When Jamie and Eddie are forced to analyse the state of their partnership, a series of events happen that make them question everything to do with it including Eddie's new relationship with a mysterious lawyer. Hidden feelings come to the surface for both of them as a result. Is this the end of Jamie and Eddie?
1. Chapter 1

_Happy New Year everyone. Read, enjoy and review guys!_

 _I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters and some of my storylines are inspired from tv shows and movies._

 _P.S. The final chapter of my previous story Hope is up to all of you who have been following it. So please check it out and tell me what you think._

"Reagan, Janko. My office now." Renzulli called out from the frame of his office door.

Eddie and Jamie stopped what they were doing which was fighting over overdue paperwork and proceeded to file into Renzulli's office.

"You wanted to see us Serge." Jamie said as he looked from Eddie to his boss.

"Yeah, sit down you two."

Eddie and Jamie looked at each other again with worry but did as they were told.

Renzulli took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You ok Serge? You have a headache or something?" Janko asked with awkward concern.

Renzulli continued to rub the pain away as he answered, "You could say that Janko." Renzulli let his hand drop so that he could look Jamie and Eddie in the eye, "Actually you could say that it has been kinda an on and off thing for the last month and I was hoping, no, I am ordering you two to make it go away."

"Serge?" Jamie asked with confusion to what his boss was implying.

"Everything ok with you two?"

Jamie and Eddie frowned in confusion and glanced briefly at each other.

"I mean with your partnership, you're not sick of each other, anything you want to tell me about?"

"I can't speak for Officer Janko, but there's nothing I need to get off my chest." Jamie said.

Renzulli nodded briefly, looked down and then looked at Eddie for her answer.

Eddie sighed, frustrated with this cat and mouse game, "You want to tell us what this is all about Serge?"

"You want to answer the question Officer Janko?" Renzulli replied with authority in his voice.

"There's nothing to answer boss. I have nothing I want to say."

"Alright then, that's ok because I have plenty that I want to say to both of you. This lingering headache I've had to deal with has been caused by a constant bickering, squabbling and even to the point of an all-out screaming match from the men's locker room."

"Us Serge?" Janko asked dumbfounded.

"Well, it ain't Mckenna and Walsh or they would be the ones sitting in my office right now instead of the two of you."

Jamie shrugged slightly before he spoke to defend himself and Eddie, "We're partners boss and we don't always agree with what the other thinks or feels. We're also extremely passionate in our own right about our jobs so sometimes when we have it out, it can get a little heated."

"But once we have our say and agree to disagree, it's all good. And honestly Serge I'm pretty sure you couldn't name a partnership in this precinct or in the entire police force that doesn't fight from time to time." Eddie finished off.

"I see where you two are coming from and there's not a whole lot in what you just said that I disagree with but what I'm worried about is whatever that is going on between the two of you that you're not admitting to me or yourselves is going to start affecting your work."

"It hasn't yet." Jamie replied.

"Yet is the key word in that sentence Reagan. Look, I see where you two our coming from. God knows what it was like for me and Harvard here when we rolled together. We bickered, disagreed and sometimes fought, kinda like twelve year olds but with you two it's like you secretly ran off to get married and now the spice in your relationship is running out."

"I'm not too comfortable with that comparison boss." Eddie said as she shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, me neither," Jamie agreed looking just as uncomfortable.

Renzulli smiled knowingly before responding with what he thought could be the solution to this problem.

"I've scheduled an appointment for the both of you this afternoon with the department shrink. I think it's best for both of you to sort out your problems now before you have to sort them out on the street."

"Is that really necessary Serge?" Jamie asked in shock and exasperation.

"You can't order us to see the department shrink. What we're going through isn't some traumatic event that has to be hashed out about." Janko said with anger rising. Going to see a shrink was daunting enough, but having to go see one with her partner was terrifying to say the least.

"So you agree that there is something going on between the two of you."

Eddie opened her mouth to respond but Renzulli cut her off.

"I have a right to do this when I see that what's going on with an officer or in this case officers may begin to affect their job and the people around them."

Jamie just shook his head and rolled his eyes in frustration while Eddie brushed her brow.

"Now if the doc gives the all good, I'm not going to bring this up again but if she agrees with what I'm thinking, that's when it might be time to start thinking about a change up." Renzulli said looking from Jamie and Eddie, both of whom looked like things were flying at them that they couldn't dodge, control or fight off.

Renzulli sighed and softened his tone, "Look, you never know this might do the two of you a world of good. When you first started working together you made a highly stressful and dangerous job bearable with jokes and laughter, things that helped you get through the day. But now all I'm observing is constant fights, jealousy and pent up anger."

Eddie and Jamie both sat still as statues absorbing everything their boss was saying while looking anywhere but at him or each other.

"Get back to work, you're dismissed."

Eddie and Jamie got up and filed out of his office only speaking to each other when they had to and they never mentioned what was said in the office until they were finished their tour and outside the department shrink's office.

They were sitting opposite each other on wooden benches waiting for their appointment.

"This is ridiculous," Eddie spoke up.

Jamie was leaning his head on the wall, this was not the way he wanted to spend his free hours off from work, "Don't have to tell me twice. If this wasn't an order, I would be at a bar drinking and watching a game"

"And I'd be right behind you." Eddie agreed as she looked at her wringed hands.

Jamie moved his head down and looked at Eddie and asked, "Would you?"

"What?" Eddie replied as she looked up at him.

"Would you be right behind me?"

Eddie looked back at him with confusion.

"It's just that for the last month we haven't hung out together after work, not once."

Eddie simply stared at him as she crinkled her brows in a frown.

"I mean, no Happy Hour, drinks, dinner, no attitude or busting my chops, come to think of it this all started when you started seeing that defence attorney, Steve."

"It's Sam, Reagan and please let's not start this again."

Jamie adjusted in his seat, leaning forward slightly, "Start what again. You start seeing this lawyer that you don't want me to meet and suddenly our partnership starts going down the drain and we're being ordered to talk to a stranger about our personal feelings about….."

"Each other?" Eddie asked pointedly.

Jamie backed off and scoffed and then shook his head in frustration, "That is not what I meant Janko."

"Then what did you mean Jamie because your mouth is moving but no sense is coming out of it. Are you saying that it's my fault we have to talk to a head shrinker, that I'm the one that put us in this position?"

"I thought you said I wasn't making perfect sense," Jamie replied sharply.

"You are way off base Reagan; it takes two people to make up a partnership so I admit I have blame in the way we are right now but so do you."

At this the door next to where Jamie was seated swung open and a woman who had a remarkable resemblance to Whoopi Goldberg invited them in. When Eddie and Jamie entered her office, there was a desk with a laptop shoved in a corner of the room, a seat in the middle and a lounge chair directly opposite.

"Please have a seat, make yourselves comfortable." Eddie and Jamie sat down, "My name is Joanna Coleman but most of the people who come to see my call me doc, feel free to do so too." Doc said with a smile as she sat down with her pad and pen at the ready.

Jamie and Eddie nodded slightly both with tight courteous smiles.

"So, would one of you like to start about why you're here and what you would like to accomplish from our sessions together."

"Sessions? As in more than one." Eddie asked.

"That's correct. Depending on how this one goes that is. Is that a problem for you Officer Janko?"

Eddie tucked some hair behind her ear and replied with, "With all due respect doc, this whole thing is a problem."

"What my partner means to say is that we don't really have a reason to be here. We're fine and we honestly don't want to waste your time."

"I see. What about I bring up some things your boss in concerned about and maybe ask a few questions and if you want to leave at any point feel free to do so however I must let you know that it will go down in my report to Sergeant Renzulli and what he does with that information is out of my hands."

Jamie and Eddie remained seated which made the doc feel comfortable to proceed.

"So tell me about these fights you've been having?"

Jamie and Eddie briefly glanced at each other and looked away.

"It's normal to fight, I'm pretty sure I interrupted one when I opened the door to let you two in. Would I be right in saying that?"

"Oh, that little thing, that was nothing, just another thing that we can't seem to agree on." Eddie responded with a little more attitude than she had intended.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jamie asked with his hands slightly elevated to emphasise the point.

"That we are opposites Reagan, and you know what, even before Renzulli noticed something was going on between us," Eddie gestured between herself and Jamie, "I noticed something too, we disagree on nearly everything, sometimes even how we should do our jobs."

Jamie was about to respond before the doc cut him off.

"I seem to have opened up a can of worms that is too intense to start this session off with and I apologise. So, before we get into the nitty gritty let's start with something a little more, well, less intense." Doc said with a smile, "How bout, why did you two want to join the police force? Officer Janko, how bout we start with you."

Eddie's eyes went wide as she let out a breath in an attempt to calm herself from her bubbling anger, "I wanted to become a cop because it was a world where there is, most of the time a clear distinction between right and wrong, something I never grew up with."

"Tell me about that."

Eddie shifted uncomfortably but powered on anyway, "I came from a wealthy family, a family that I love but are people that seem nice to you on the outside but are actually backstabbing you to get what they want. I never wanted to be like that, I rebelled against it, even to the point where I went off the rails and got in trouble with the law and it was a couple of police officers that helped me out of it."

"I'm sensing there is another reason, something that drives you through everyday life as a cop."

Eddie rubbed the back of her neck as the doc waited patiently for her to answer and Jamie's curiosity suddenly piqued.

Eddie dropped her hand, "My dad is serving time in prison for fraud and I found out recently that his reason for doing that was to make sure I never wanted for anything. So now, every time I try to help someone or get a bad guy off the street, it makes me feel like in a small way I'm making amends for my father's actions."

"What your father did, that's not on you Eddie," Jamie said sincerely.

Eddie turned her head to look at Jamie to acknowledge what he said.

"Your partner's right, that's a heavy burden to carry, one you shouldn't have too," The doc chimed in.

After a few moments passed the question was turned to Jamie.

"To serve and protect." Jamie replied honestly but bluntly.

"That's a good reason but I get paid to read people for a living and I know that to become a cop, there's more to it than just that."

Jamie just crossed his arms across his chest.

"You graduated from Harvard, a qualified lawyer yet you chose to be a cop. That's quite a 180 don't you think?"

"My uh, my brother died in the line of duty when I was in my final years of law school, when something like that happens you start to question everything. I questioned whether or not I really wanted to be a lawyer."

"So, would it be correct to assume that you decided to become a cop instead of a lawyer as a way to become your brother, healing everyone's wounds at his death apart from your own?"

Jamie's breathing intensified, "My brother was a great cop, one of the best and an even better human being and to say that I wanted to replace him is an insult to me and his memory. I knew this would be a complete waste of time." Jamie said as he got up, walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"I think you overstepped the line doctor." Eddie said in defense of Jamie.

"I think I'm right on the line Officer Janko. You ever notice the way he looks at you or the way you look at him because from what I can tell when you were each telling your reasons for joining the force, Sergeant Renzulli was right to send both of you here."

"You set us up? Asked us that question so that you could sit back and gauge our reactions to the other?" Eddie asked with irritation.

"I was doing my job as best as I know how. Are you and Officer Reagan doing the same?"

Eddie scoffed at that and stood up, "Question why we joined the force, question if we have feelings towards each other but never question whether or not my partner and I are doing our jobs to the best of our ability."

Doc just looked down as Eddie gave her one last look before leaving the office as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Read, enjoy and review!_

After saying her peace and storming out of the doctor's office, Eddie went in search for Jamie, hoping he hadn't already left the precinct. She eventually found him at the bottom of the precinct steps. She slowly approached him, touching his arm to get his attention.

"Hey," Eddie said softly.

Jamie took a moment before he turned to face Eddie, "I'm sorry I stormed out. I didn't mean to leave you in the lion's den alone."

Eddie smiled, "I can handle myself Reagan and anyway that doctor was way out of line."

"Can't argue with that, we go in to talk about us and our partnership and we end up talking about your dad and my brother." Jamie replied.

Eddie let out a breath, "Yeah, I gotta admit, wasn't expecting that." Eddie finished with a light chuckle.

They were both silent for a moment when Eddie said, "You never talk about him."

"Who?" Jamie asked as if he didn't know who Eddie was talking about.

Eddie sighed and then replied softly with, "Joe."

Jamie looked away, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah, I do."

"Not to me. I mean I've heard all wonderful things about him, but never from you."

"What are you saying Eddie?" Jamie asked dismissively.

"What I'm saying is that I've opened up to you about my dad but you've never done the same."

Jamie closed his eyes briefly and shook his head slightly in frustration, "Is this the part where you tell me that the reason I don't talk to you about my dead brother is because I don't trust you?"

Eddie took the hit, she didn't move, make a gesture or react in any way. She simply continued to stare back at him.

"No, I don't think that's the reason. I think the reason you don't talk to me about him is that you feel if you let me in to that moment in your life, things will change between us and that scares you." Eddie replied sympathetically.

Jamie just looked at Eddie's face up and down a couple of times as he tried to steady his breathing. "I noticed your car isn't here. Someone drop you off this morning? You want a lift?" Jamie said, changing the subject.

"Eddie!" a man interrupted before Eddie could answer Jamie.

Eddie turned and forced a smile while Jamie rolled his eyes and then sized the guy up. He was about his height and was a cross between Ryan Reynolds and Ryan Gosling.

"I noticed you standing here, I wasn't expecting you out for another half an hour." He said to Eddie, glancing occasionally at Jamie.

"What are you doing here so early?" Eddie asked.

"I wrapped up in court early and wanted to beat the traffic which I obviously did," he said with a light laugh.

Eddie nodded slightly, still distracted by the conversation she was having with Jamie.

The man stood awkwardly before speaking up again, his full attention now on Jamie, "I'm sorry, I'm being very rude. You must be Eddie's partner. Jamie Reagan right?"

Jamie accepted the man's outstretched hand, "Yeah, and you must be Eddie's friend, Stefan isn't it?"

Eddie shot Jamie a glare while Sam became defensive replying with, "Sam, and you must have your wires crossed, I'm Eddie boyfriend."

Jamie just nodded acknowledging the response with an insincere smile and then looked between Eddie and Sam, "I don't want to keep you two from anything so I will uh, I will see you tomorrow Eddie," Jamie said looking at Eddie who just stared back at his with a small disappointed frown, "It was good to finally meet you Sam." Jamie directed to Sam who replied with a tight smile.

"Yeah, you too," Sam replied as Jamie started to walk to his car.

"Jamie?" Sam asked all of a sudden.

Jamie turned in response.

"I promised myself when I met you that I would thank you."

"For what?" Jamie asked confused.

"For watching Eddie's back. You two have a dangerous job and I worry about her not coming home sometimes but she speaks highly of you as a partner."

Eddie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, wishing that this moment would be over soon. Jamie looked from Sam to Eddie and then back again, "There's no need to thank me. Eddie's a stand up cop, she can talk care of herself."

At that Jamie continued to walk to his car while Sam wrapped his arm around Eddie, leading her to his car. Jamie watched from where he sat in his car, closing his eyes briefly before starting his car and driving away.

The next morning Jamie and Eddie went into work fully expecting to get a rip from their Serge about how they handled their appointment yesterday. However, to their surprise, nothing was said at roll call and they weren't called into his office. At this, Jamie decided to make an effort as they headed to the squad car.

"Ready for today?" Jamie asked Eddie as they walked down the steps of the precinct.

Eddie could see what Jamie was doing so she smirked in response, "Aren't I always."

Jamie smiled teasingly in response, happy what he was trying to do was being reciprocated, "Yeah, yeah you are."

They reached the car, "Then what was with the question?"

"Just trying to keep you on your toes Officer Janko."

"Is that so?"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh as Eddie stood in front of him, staring him down. Eventually Janko relented, looked him up and down and said, "I pick lunch today and happy hour tonight."

Jamie appreciated the effort Eddie was making despite the both of them not hanging out socially for over a month. Jamie groaned in response as he headed around the car to the driver's side, "Lunch and dinner with you. I'm gonna have to run the entire length of this city just to burn off half of one of those meals."

Eddie laughed in response as she opened the passenger door but before she got in Renzulli yelled from the top of the steps.

"Janko, Reagan. There's been a change of plan." Renzulli said as he walked down the steps towards them.

"What is it Serge?" Jamie asked over the top of the roof of the car.

"Janko, you're riding with me today. Reagan, you ride with Mckenna." Renzulli said as he walked around the car and grabbed the keys from Jamie's hand.

Jamie looked at Eddie who mimicked his 'this was too good to be true' expression. Hiding their feelings and sweeping them under the rug was their speciality and it seem to them now that it was catching up to them.

"Why aren't you two moving yet?" Renzulli asked.

"I guess we're just a little confused Serge." Jamie responded.

"About what?" Renzulli said as if what was happening was really insignificant.

"Splitting us up. I mean if there is a problem, tell us. You don't have to do this."

Eddie started to get worried about what was happening so she chimed in, "Have we done something wrong Serge?" Eddie asked innocently.

Renzulli looked from Eddie to Jamie and sighed, "I think you two know why I'm doing this so I'm not going to ask again. Reagan, go find Mckenna and Janko, get in the car."

Eddie frowned at her boss's unusual rough response but did as she was told and got in the car as Jamie stood aside on the sidewalk and watched the squad car as Renzulli drove away with his partner.

"Reagan, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Mckenna said breaking Jamie away from his thoughts. "Renzulli said I'm riding with you today seeing though Kara banged in sick. Whose Eddie going to ride with?"

"Renzulli." Jamie responded simply.

"Bad jokes and bad singing. Can't help but feel sorry for Janko."

Jamie frowned defensively at McKenna's insult to their boss but dismissed it with, "You ready to roll or not?"

McKenna put his hands up defensively, "Yeah, let's hit it."

Hours later after a pretty uneventful morning, Renzulli and Eddie were on meal break. Eddie hadn't had the courage to bring up the state of her partnership, secretly hoping Renzulli would bring it up first. Just when Eddie was about to speak and ask the question burning on the tip of her tongue Renzulli spoke up, "You want to explain to me what happened in your session yesterday with the shrink."

Eddie simply shrugged as she took a bite out of her burger, "Doc brought up some touchy subjects for me and Jamie, things that had nothing to do with why we were there so we walked out, simple as that."

"Do you have romantic feelings for Officer Reagan?"

Eddie swallowed the last of what was left of her burger as she looked at Renzulli nervously.

"You should know that the doc e-mailed me her report and it basically says what I've suspected for quite some time."

"Well, I disagree with that quack's report and with all due respect your suspicions and as you know Serge, I'm currently in a relationship."

"It was a simple yes or no question Janko and frankly I didn't hear a yes or a no in your answer."

"Maybe because I don't have a simple answer." Eddie responded a little more forcefully than she would have liked.

Renzulli just nodded, giving Eddie a look that said, you finally admit it and then he went back to finishing his lunch while Eddie sighed deeply as she closed her eyes.

After their tour together Renzulli and Eddie walked back into the precinct, "Good tour Janko, change and then I want you and Reagan in my office." Renzulli said as he powered on to his office, leaving Eddie behind who let out a big, nervous breath and then proceeded to follow his orders.

Eddie waited for Jamie outside the men's locker room. It was only five minutes before he came out.

"Eddie, how was your tour? Did Renzulli say anything?"

"Um," Eddie responded as she put her hands in her back pockets nervously, "He asked about yesterday and now he wants to see us in his office now."

Jamie looked back at her just as nervous, "That's not good."

Jamie and Eddie were now sitting in Renzulli's office, nervous, tired and regretting every fight that Renzulli ever heard they had.

"I can't help but feel a little disappointed in the two of you. I honestly believed that you valued your partnership a whole lot more than you have been treating it."

"We do value our partnership Serge. We value it a hell of a lot. Without Jamie, I don't think I would've learned what I needed to, to be a cop in your precinct."

Jamie smiled briefly at that, touched by her words.

"That's really touching Janko, I mean that really hit me right here," Renzulli said as he pointed to his heart, "But that still doesn't change the fact that I gave you both the chance to fix it yesterday and frankly you blew it."

"I don't think that's fair Serge," Jamie chimed in.

"Oh, you don't do you Officer Reagan?"

"How is it fair that Eddie and I go in to talk about our partnership as ordered and end up talking about extremely personal things that have nothing to do with the job?"

"I'm not a shrink Reagan so I can't answer that but from what I can tell from her report, she brought up things that have been too long buried."

Jamie just looked down while Eddie looked at him sympathetically.

"When I partnered you two up, I didn't know what to expect. It was just the luck of the draw I guess, Reagan you needed a partner and Janko you were fresh out of the academy and needed a T.O. I gotta say, I think it was one of the best decisions I have made as boss of this precinct, putting you two together. You two made a great team and were one of the most successful partnerships in terms of felony arrests and collars."

"I can't help but notice Serge, but you're talking in the past tense."

"You noticed correctly Janko. Based on the conclusions of the doc and my observations this last month, I have no other choice but to terminate your partnership and assign you, Officer Janko to the 54th precinct."

Eddie's face turned from nervous to horrified and all Jamie could do was drop his mouth slightly in shock. Neither one of them had the ability to say anything.

"I do this with a heavy heart, but I can't take the risk of giving you two another chance. The feelings I see between the two of you and the constant fights you've been having means that both your judgements have become impaired."

"Boss…"

Renzulli cut Jamie off with, "You can't say that I didn't warn you about this already Reagan or has our conversation last year conveniently slipped your mind."

"What conversation?" Eddie asked looking between Jamie and Renzulli.

"I don't think that….."

"I should mention this right now. On the contrary, I think Janko needs to hear this."

"Hear what?"

Renzulli looked at Janko and sighed, however turned his attention back to Jamie, "I told you that if I even hinted at feelings other than just friendly between the two of you, I wouldn't just terminate your partnership but I would make sure you wouldn't be working in the same precinct. I gave you a chance back then, one you didn't take and look where you are now."

Eddie couldn't believe what she was hearing and could only swallow her words because the conversation she wanted to have was not one that she should be had in present company.

Renzulli eventually dismissed them and Eddie went straight to her locker to clean it out, hoping Jamie would give her some space. This was not the case as Jamie stood about a foot away from her as she opened her locker harshly and started packing everything into her duffel bag with anger.

"I'm sorry this is happening Eddie," Jamie said quietly, defeated.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, don't tell me you thought we were going to be partners for the rest of our careers Jamie."

Jamie shrugged with hands in his jeans pockets, "No, no I didn't. I just didn't think it would end like this."

Eddie put the last item from her locker in her bag and zipped it up. She then faced Jamie, keeping some distance between them, thankful that they were currently alone with no one to disturb them.

"End like what? This undefined thing between us, your words not mine, I knew would be brought up again and now it has for me but evidently not for you."

Jamie sighed, "I chose Eddie, last year and….."

"You chose the job over me." Eddie finished with tears beginning to form in her eyes, threatening to spill.

"That's not what I did." Jamie defensively responded.

Eddie nodded sadly as she lifted her duffel bag and put it on her shoulder, "It's ok Jamie, no-one understands more than me about the job, if the roles were reversed last year, I would've chose the exact same thing. I mean we got another year of partners out of it didn't we?" Eddie finished with a sad smile.

"What happens now?" Jamie asked directly.

Eddie inhaled and said the first thing that came to mind, "Now, we follow orders and I think it's best if we give each other some space."

Jamie scoffed, "that's your solution, not even be friends, never see each other again."

"I'm going to be working in the same precinct as your brother and I think it's inevitable that we will run into each other but there is too much stuff here," Eddie said pointing between the two of them, "that neither one of us is ready to talk about."

"What if I want to talk about it?" Jamie asked.

Eddie's breathing intensified and barely got out, "I'm with Sam, Jamie."

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck, "Whatever makes you happy Eddie, that's all I want."

Eddie opened her mouth to respond but Jamie cut her off with, "Good luck at the 54th, don't forget to watch your back."

Eddie nodded sharply, "Thanks."

Jamie nodded back and before Eddie knew it he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey readers, I've been given some really encouraging and motivating reviews for this story and I just want to say thank you very much. I love hearing your feedback. So read, enjoy and review this new chapter guys and have an awesome day!_

"You gonna tell me what I'm doing in your office Serge or am I going to have to guess?" Danny asked with his usual charming way.

"Do you at least have an ounce of patience in you Reagan?" Gormley replied as he read an open file on his desk.

"That very funny boss. It's just that I have a job to do and I'd very much like to do it, instead of standing in your office where all I can do is look at your smiling face." Danny finished with a sarcastic smile.

Gormley just ignored the comment and only looked up when there was a knock at the open door.

"Yes?" Gormley asked.

"Hi, I'm Officer Janko. I was told to report to your office as soon as I arrived Sir." Eddie replied, glancing briefly at Danny who was staring at her with a very confused expression.

"Come in Officer Janko." Gormley said as he stood up and walked around his desk, extending his hand to Eddie. "I'm Sergeant Gormley. Renzulli speaks very highly of you."

Eddie accepted his hand, "Very nice to meet you and thank you sir, I do my best."

"You know your ex-partner's brother, Detective Reagan of course."

Eddie was about to greet Danny when he cut her off, "Would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on here? Since when are you and Jamie ex-partners?"

Eddie was about to respond when Gormley cut her off, "Since Officer Janko was reassigned to the 54th precinct Detective."

"Yeah, I managed to understand that part Serge, she's standing right here. What I don't understand is why?"

"Well…" Eddie was about to explain when she was cut off again.

"Detective Reagan, it's frankly none of your business."

"Ok, you won't tell me, fine. How bout tellin me what I'm doing here then?"

"With pleasure Detective. Meet your new partner for the week." Gormley replied pointing at Eddie with annoyance at Danny's tone.

"What?" Danny exclaimed putting his hands on his hips. "It might've escaped your notice Serge, but I already got a partner."

Eddie could have sworn her heart stopped beating for that moment as she tried to compose herself without drawing any attention.

"Yeah, and she, as of this morning has been subpoenaed to testify on a case that has been reopened and no before you ask Reagan, not one of yours."

"Eddie's not a detective."

"Well, I would have gladly given you another detective to play with for the rest of the week Reagan but unless I'm allowed to start giving out invisible, make believe ones, Officer Janko will have to do." Gormley replied his voice and temper rising.

Danny just closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

"The officer I assigned to Officer Janko for when she arrived today, annoyingly banged in sick for the week so I've had to get a little creative with the partner assignments. So I suggest that one-you get over yourself and two- deal with it."

"I can't help but ask. Is it always like this at the 5-4?"

"I honestly wish I could say no Janko." Gormley replied.

Danny looked between Eddie and Gromley before speaking up again, "Can we get back on topic here please? There's a high chance that I'm going to catch a case and you're giving me rookie with no experience in how to work crime scenes, no offence Janko."

"None taken Detective, only cause the boss is in the same room with us and it's my first day."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Eddie just gave Danny a frustrated look.

"She's been on the job for nearly three years, she's hardly a rookie and as for catching a case, you're the detective aren't you? You work the crime scenes and Janko will be there to have your back as well as gaining some unique experience of what it takes to be a detective."

Danny side glanced Eddie, sizing her up with a frown.

"Look, you trusted her to watch your brother's back, so I think you can trust her to have yours and even if you don't, I'm ordering you to."

Danny sighed, "Fine."

"Well, thank god for that. What should've taken five minutes has lasted nearly an entire tour," Gormley said with annoyance as he went to sit down, "Now, you've caught a case Detective just as you predicted." Gormley finished handing Danny the manila folder he had been looking at.

Danny snatched the file away from him and walked out of the office.

Gormely shook his head and then brought his attention to Eddie, smiling brightly, "Welcome to the 54th precinct Officer Janko."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks Serge. Now, am I in uniform or plain clothes when I roll with Detective Reagan?"

"You won't be walking a beat or out on patrol so plain clothes, however make sure your badge is presented so it can be clearly seen."

"You coming or not Janko?" Danny called out.

Eddie looked out of the office and then back at Gormley, biting her lip.

"Have fun." Gormley said with a smile.

Danny caught what appeared to be a murder suicide. However, being the thorough detective he was, he wouldn't be satisfied until he was one hundred per cent sure that was the case.

Danny decided to pay a visit to the son of one of the victims. He knocked on the door with Eddie by his side, her badge hanging around her neck. The door opened revealing a man in his early 20's.

"I'm Detective Reagan and this is Officer Janko. We would….."

Before Danny could finish his sentence the man bolted to the fire escape with Danny close at his heals.

Danny ran after him, down the escape and down an alley which lead to the main street. The man was about to jump the locked door, leading to the street when he flew backwards when the door was kicked open.

"Police, don't move," Eddie shouted with her gun drawn as she moved closer to the man who was now groaning in pain. Danny got on top of him, hand cuffing him.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked breathless as he dragged the man up.

"What's that?"

"Beat me to the punch."

Eddie scrunched up her face, trying to hide a smile as she replied with, "Youth."

"You're a real comedian Janko."

Eddie just smiled brightly as she holstered her gun.

Danny pushed the suspect and rolled his eyes, walking past Eddie he said, "Good work."

On the way back to the precinct, Danny and Eddie were caught in a traffic jam.

"Damn it," Danny said frustrated as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

He then sighed and did a double take to Eddie who was quiet and looking out the window.

"You gonna tell me or not?"

Eddie looked to her left at Danny with a questioning expression.

"About why you and Jamie aren't partners anymore and why you have been reassigned to another precinct." Danny said as if he was stating the obvious.

Eddie ignored the question looking ahead to the cars in front while sighing and shaking her head.

"Did you do something wrong? I mean is this punishment? Or would this have anything to do with the fact that you're dating a fancy lawyer and Harvard got jealous?"

"How did you know I'm dating a lawyer? Jamie?" Eddie asked with a frown.

"Actually, no it wasn't the kid it was my sister, Erin."

"And how would she know that?"

Danny just frowned, "Well, she works in the same office as him and he mentioned you to her."

Eddie just nodded and looked away.

"I could just ask Jamie myself you know."

"Partners for three years, we needed a change up. End of story." Eddie said bluntly looking at Danny directly.

Danny stared back, his expression softening, "That doesn't really explain…"

"I don't really want to talk about this, can we please just focus on the job?" Eddie cut Danny off.

Danny could have sworn he saw Eddie's eyes glaze over with tears but when he looked at her again, they were gone.

Danny later discovered with Eddie's help that the murder suicide was made to look that way by the son whom Danny and Eddie had picked up and now it was the end of the week and their partnership was finally over much to the relief of the both of them.

Sunday dinner had arrived again and what is used to be a haven of topics to discuss and debate about was nothing more than clinking cutlery on plates. Frank and Henry were glancing briefly at everyone at the table when they finally caught each other's eye. Henry simply lifted his cutlery up in question to whether his son knew what was going on and Frank simply shrugged in response, going back to eating what was left on his plate.

"Does anyone have anything to say about how their week was?" Henry asked, briefly glancing at each and every one of them.

All he got back were a series of 'not reallys' and 'no's'.

Henry just sighed and went back to his meal.

"Actually as a matter of fact gramps, there is something I'd like to talk about." Danny spoke up, his gaze directed at Jamie who noticed and did a double take before frowning slightly in response.

Frank noticed the exchange between his two sons, "Please, enlighten us." Frank said with a smile.

"Well, Baez was testifying on a case for the week so I was given a new partner."

Jamie's curiosity intensified as to what his brother was getting at as he gaze was still locked on him.

"And what's the big deal about that? Is it anyone we know?" Gramps asked.

"As a matter of fact it is someone we are all familiar with, especially you kid." Danny said pointing his knife briefly at Jamie.

Jamie continued to stare on.

"Officer Eddie Janko." Danny continued with a smirk at Jamie's reaction which was a mix of surprise and horror. Partly to do with the fact that Eddie had been partnered up with his brother and the other part to do with the fact that he hadn't told anyone in his family about the termination of his partnership fearing the conversation he wasn't ready and didn't want to have.

"How's that possible Danny? Eddie's Jamie's partner?" Linda asked with curiosity.

"I've said all I know which is basically squat. You want to take over kid?"

"No, not really." Jamie said annoyed as he eyed his brother off who smirked and went back to his meal. However, the rest of the family were now invested in this new turn of events.

"What happened Jamie? Why didn't you tell us?" Henry asked.

Jamie broke his gaze from his brother and looked at anything but his family's eyes, "Maybe because I didn't want the termination of my partnership the topic of conversation at Sunday dinner but I guess I should've known better."

"Is it because you wanted to date Eddie, Uncle Jamie?" Nikki asked softly.

Jamie just looked at her and scoffed, "Why is it that when a male police officer is partnered with a woman, the first question is do they have feelings for each other?"

"You still haven't answered the question son?" Frank asked.

Jamie exhaled a breath and looked at his father with frustration.

"Why was it terminated?"

Jamie continued to stare back at his father, his breathing becoming more rapid every second that passed, "We were fighting a lot more than what our Serge considered normal so he sent us to a shrink who brought up Joe and Eddie's dad. We stormed out, next thing I know we're in Renzulli's office and he's telling us that not only is our partnership terminated but he's transferring Eddie to another precinct."

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Eddie is dating a lawyer who works in my office named Sam?" Erin asked looking at her right to Jamie with a knowing look.

"You know what, think what you want to think. I really don't care," Jamie's anger boiled over as he got up and stormed out the front door.

Frank sighed deeply and then looked at Danny who shrugged, "What are you looking at me for?" The kid needed a little nudge to tell us what was going on and besides you saw the way he reacted. He doesn't know what to do."

Frank got up and walked out the front door, hoping Jamie hadn't driven away yet. He found Jamie leaning on his car with his hands as he tried to control his anger. He pushed back when he noticed his dad standing beside him with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Talk to me Jamie."

"What's there to talk about dad? Partners come and go," Jamie said shrugging his shoulders slightly, "It's really not a big deal."

"Partners like Eddie don't just come and go." Frank said pointedly.

Jamie just looked down as he battled with the memories he had of his partnership with Eddie.

Frank looked to the side, nodding briefly, nervous as to what he was about to ask next but knowing it had to be done.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

Jamie looked up meeting his father's eyes. He then rolled his when his father didn't back down, opening his car door while replying with, "Why does everyone keeping asking me that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you never give a direct yes or no answer."

Jamie scoffed and looked away shaking his head in frustration.

"How many times have you been asked Jamie? Cause once is happenstance, twice is a coincidence and three times is a pattern, that might be worth pursuing or at least looking into."

"See you next Sunday dad," Jamie responded quietly as he got in his car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I know I probably sound like a broken record but I need to thank everyone again for reviewing, favouriting and following this story and I will continue to thank all of you in every chapter I post. Please be patient with this story guys. I'm going for a slow burn in terms of getting Eddie and Jamie together. I'm trying to put these two characters in different situations that will nudge them both a little further in realising their feelings for the other. I'm also trying to write this story with the mindset, 'How would the show handle this?' But I know this is fanfiction so I'm pushing them to be together a little faster than the show is right now._

 _Read, review, enjoy and have an awesome day guys!_

Jamie walked over to the elevator of his sister's law office. He entered and pressed the button for the level he wanted when someone called out, "Wait, hey! Hold the elevator please."

Jamie instinctively put his hand between the closing doors only to come face to face with Eddie. Jamie's eyes went a little wide as did Eddie's. They both stood still for a second before giving each other a nervous smile as Eddie stepped in, standing next to Jamie. The doors closed and both Eddie and Jamie went to press the same button, their hands touching slightly. They looked at each other and it was like they were seeing each other for the first time, Jamie smiled slightly before Eddie said, "Sorry," she then averted her eyes, pressed the button and stood back.

"No problem," Jamie replied not knowing what just happened as he stood back as well.

After that moment all Eddie and Jamie could do was side glance each other with tight smiles before Jamie sighed softly, "How are things going at the 54th?"

"Um, it's uh, well, it's interesting," Eddie replied with a polite smile, her thoughts quickly going to her brief partnership with Danny.

Jamie smiled back, nodding.

Eddie looked at him from the corner of her eye, noticing he was in uniform, "You, uh here on a job Jamie?"

Jamie looked at her frowning at the question in confusion, "Hmm?"

Eddie just smirked and replied with, "The uniform Reagan."

Jamie looked down at what he was wearing and then laughed, "No, I got a call from my sister. She said she needed to talk to me about something and that it couldn't wait so I'm technically on my meal break."

"Trust you to choose family over food."

Jamie just shrugged as he looked forward replying with, "Well, it actually helps me to skip a meal sometimes, you know to keep in the amazing shape I'm in whereas with you, you can eat ten times a day without worrying seeing though you have the metabolism of a football player."

Eddie's mouth dropped as she scoffed in response but there was humour in her eyes. She turned to face Jamie who was still looking forward, with a plain smirk presented clearly on his face waiting for a rip from his former partner.

"Is that your subtle way of saying that I have an amazing body Reagan?"

Eddie smiled brightly as Jamie looked down at Eddie who had her full attention on him. He chuckled lightly at her unwavering disposition, "You don't play fair Janko."

Eddie shrugged slightly and turned to face forward again, "That's why I always win."

Jamie just shook his head with a smile, "What about you? You're in plain clothes. Is it your day off?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. Thought I'd take advantage of it and surprise Sam."

Jamie exhaled a breath, "How's that going?" he asked politely.

"Fine." Eddie answered bluntly.

"You answered way too quickly." Jamie replied with a light laugh.

"So?" Eddie question with a frown.

"You're lying." Jamie said simply with a shrug.

Eddie did a double take to Jamie's response. She just shook her head slightly with a frown and then changed the subject with, "What's taking so long with this elevator?"

Jamie just rolled his eyes and then looked around the elevator when he felt it wasn't moving anymore. He started to worry a little when the doors weren't opening.

Jamie went to touch the elevator door, "Something's not right."

"What….." Eddie was stopped abruptly from finishing her sentence when the elevator jolted sending them down two flights, knocking both Eddie and Jamie off their feet. The elevator came to a halting stop, the lights disabling.

"What the hell?" Eddie exclaimed as she tried to get back on her feet.

Jamie was able to get up first, "You ok?" he asked with slight panic as he held her arm and waist to help pull her on her feet.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Are you?"

Jamie let her go only when he felt that she was stable, "Yeah."

They were both standing very close and their faces were mere inches apart as they both wanted to make sure the other was ok. After realising that the other was fine, their eyes were locked and they were breathing heavily when Jamie finally said, "I'm gonna try the emergency phone to see what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah you should do that," Eddie replied as she stepped back nervously tucking some hair behind her ear.

"This is Officer Reagan. Can anyone hear me?"

"Officer Reagan, I can hear you. My name is Ted Phillips, I'm the maintenance man for this office. Are you ok? Is there anyone else with you?"

"Yeah it's me and my part…." Jamie hesitated over the last word, forgetting himself for that second, Eddie looked up at Jamie from where she was standing, closing her eyes briefly at the mistake Jamie made.

"….My friend who's also an NYPD police officer. We're not hurt. What's being done to get us out of here?"

"Fire department is on their way, sit tight Officer Reagan."

"Thanks."

A minute or so went by and Jamie was still on the phone waiting. He heard a noise, of the phone being given to someone else.

"Officer Reagan?"

"Yeah?"

"My name's Jack. I'm with the FDNY. We were told that you and your friend are not hurt. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, we're fine. How's it going on your end?"

"Not too good, I'm afraid. It's a bigger job than we thought at first glance. Don't worry we'll be able to get you two out but it's going to be a delicate operation."

Jamie sighed frustrated, "How long do you reckon?"

"About an hour tops so just sit tight and we'll have you out before you know it."

Jamie brushed his brow and then replied with a curt, "We're not going anywhere." Jamie then put the receiver down and faced an expectant Eddie.

"Well Reagan?"

Jamie leant back on the side of the elevator, sliding down, "better make yourself comfortable, it's going to be about an hour before we get out of here."

"Oh come on, are you kidding me?" Eddie replied not specifically to Jamie but to the whole situation.

Jamie frowned slightly as he outstretched his legs and crossed one over the other, "Scared to be stuck alone in an elevator with me Eddie?"

Eddie shook her head slightly with frustration, "And why would I be scared of that?" Eddie said her temper rising.

Jamie shrugged, "Cause if Renzulli knew what was happening to us right now, I figure he'd be laughing."

Eddie replied with a confused expression.

"He kept saying that we always find a way to avoid talking about things that need to be said. Now we're in a situation where all we can do is talk and there is nowhere to escape to."

Eddie frowned and sighed as she mimicked Jamie, sliding down the wall on the opposite side and outstretching her legs.

"You first then," Eddie said as she gestured with her hand for him to talk first.

Jamie's lips parted slightly as he looked at Eddie. "I….."Eddie just widened her eyes a little as if to say 'spit it out'. "You know what, never mind."

Eddie scoffed. "You are unbelievable Reagan; you know that?" Eddie replied shaking her head with frustration.

"Excuse me?" Jamie replied his anger beginning to match Eddie's.

"You're the one who started this, not me Jamie. You're the one who wants to talk and you're the one not saying anything." Eddie finished as she looked down at her wringed hands.

Jamie's anger was rising, frustrated that they were at it again, in another fight when they're not even partners anymore. He tried to control his breathing when all of a sudden he said the first thing that entered his mind, "I miss you," it was said with a little more force than he had intended.

Eddie looked up, surprised, not expecting that to be what he wanted to say to her.

"There, I said it. I miss you Eddie. I miss how we were when we first met. And I'm sick of this," Jamie gestured between the two of them. "I'm sick of this cat and mouse game we have going on."

Eddie nodded in understanding, her body language and tone softening, "I am too."

"So what happens now?" Jamie asked softly.

"What do you want to happen now?" Eddie replied.

Jamie looked at her face up and down before replying with, "I don't know; I wish I knew."

Eddie looked down, a little sad at Jamie's answer.

"I think you don't know what you want Reagan, but Sam does."

"I'm flying without the instruments here Eddie. It's not like we met in a bar or at the academy, we were partners and friends for three years and I don't know how to move on from being just that."

Eddie nodded slowly, acknowledging everything Jamie said and then she looked at him and responded with, "I understand." Eddie then averted her eyes as she tried to control her emotions.

Jamie looked at her with concern, "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there? Eddie?"

Eddie hesitated before looking anywhere but at Jamie's face, "Sam's been uh, he's been talking about marriage and I've, well, I've seriously been considering it."

Jamie gasped softly, his mouth dropping a little in shock at what he just heard. "What?" Jamie barely got out.

Eddie swallowed her fear and found the courage to look Jamie in the eye and say, "I'm tired Jamie. I'm tired of coming home to an empty apartment with no-one to say goodnight to. Being a cop, there are things we see and do that we bottle up because it's the only way we know how to deal with it. I just want someone to be there to comfort me at the end of a long, hard day."

Jamie had a slight frown on his face however he was listening to every single word with patience.

"Is that too much to ask for?" Eddie finished with slowly as her eyes glazed over slightly with tears.

Jamie sighed, "No, no it isn't. I see where you're coming from Eddie, I really do and I gotta say I know exactly how you feel but ask yourself this. Are you really prepared to marry someone you hardly know," Jamie shrugged thinking of the right words to say, "someone you don't even love?"

"How do you know that I don't love him?"

"Cause I know you and you deserve more, a hell of a lot more."

"That's all well and good Jamie but I'm over waiting for that one right guy to get his act together," Eddie finished with a pointed stare at Jamie.

Jamie was about to reply when there was a muffled sound from the other side of the elevator doors, "I think we got it now, pull." At that Jamie and Eddie got up and the elevator doors opened.

"You two ok?" One of the firemen asked.

Jamie briefly glanced at Eddie and then back at the guy who asked, "Yeah we're good. We appreciate your effort."

"Glad to have been of service." The man said with a genuine smile.

Both Eddie and Jamie nodded to the man in thanks and then walked out to be greeted by Erin and Sam.

Sam immediately went to Eddie, enveloping her in a hug, "God, Eddie are you ok?"

Eddie reciprocated the hug replying with, "I'm fine Sam. It's really no big deal. Things like this happen all the time."

Jamie walked over to Erin who touched his arm with a worried expression on her face, "I called Renzulli Jamie and told him where you were. You ok?"

"I'm good. Glad to be out of that elevator."

Erin looked between Jamie and Eddie who was still being hugged by Sam.

"You look a little off balance. What happened in there?"

Jamie just shook his head at Erin's persistence, so he changed the subject, "Look, Erin if it wasn't for you calling me down here I wouldn't have been stuck with Eddie in that elevator."

Erin frowned at his tone but didn't say anything, knowing he was just taking his frustration out on her.

"So what was so important that couldn't wait till after my tour?"

Erin glanced again at Eddie and Sam and then replied with. "Come on, let's go get a coffee."

Jamie and Erin were now seated on a bench in central park with a coffee in their hands.

"You sure you don't want to talk about what happened with Eddie in that elevator?" Erin asked.

"You have five seconds Erin to tell me why I'm here or I'm walking away." Jamie said with no room for negotiation.

Erin nodded softly, "What I'm about to tell you now is worth the hour you spent in that elevator Jamie. However, I need you to understand that I shouldn't be telling you this, and your next move should be handled with care not to mention the utmost discretion. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes." Jamie replied simply, his curiosity now heightened.

"Sam isn't who he says he is."

Jamie frowned, adjusting in his seat, "What do you mean?"

"His real name is Jackson White. He is an undercover FBI agent, trying to find information linking Eddie's family with a known Serbian gang working their way up the New York criminal ladder."

"How do you know this Erin?"

"I overheard a conversation I shouldn't have and called the FBI to confirm, which they did."

Jamie got up throwing his coffee in the bin.

Erin got up doing the same, running slightly to get ahead of Jamie, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like Erin? I'm going to find Eddie to tell her." Jamie said, trying to side step his sister.

"Hey! Jamie this is an ongoing FBI undercover operation. Anyone who impedes or obstructs it will face criminal charges."

"I don't care," Jamie replied trying to side step her again.

This time Erin put her hands on Jamie's shoulders.

"You should care Jamie and even if you don't, you should care about the fact that if you tell Eddie, that will only cause more trouble for her and her family."

Jamie stepped back, Erin's hands dropping to her sides as Jamie walked two steps away from her, interlocking his hands on the top of his head, trying to control his tempter not to mention his breathing.

"I did some digging. The case is warranted." Jamie dropped his hands turning to face his sister in question to what she just said.

"The FBI's target is Eddie's Uncle."

"Does Eddie know?"

"As far as I can tell, she doesn't Jamie. Eddie's uncle has done a good job of hiding who he really is."

Jamie closed his eyes briefly before replying with, "When this comes out, it will destroy Eddie. She already has a hard time trusting people cause of her dad. I don't know if she will make it through something like that again."

"That's why you need to take a breath before figuring out how you're going to warn Eddie about this."

"And how am I supposed to do that without telling her what I know."

"By being discreet." Erin finished the conversation with before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Another day, another chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys, I'm happy you are all invested and liking this story!_

 _Read, enjoy and review guys. Hope you're having a good day and if you're not, I hope this story cheers you up a little bit!_

Eddie was exhausted, from the horribly awkward hour stuck in the elevator with Jamie to having to deal with the interrogation Sam gave her about it, she was ready to collapse. She set herself up for a night of trashy tv and a gallon of ice cream when there was a knock at her door. At this point Eddie was comfortable on the couch, remote in hand with her tub of ice cream on her lap.

Eddie closed her eyes with a sigh and whispered, "Seriously, what now?"

The knocking persisted which lead Eddie to let out a breath, dumping her ice cream and remote on the coffee table and getting up lazily. She straggled over to her door looking in her peep hole.

"Jamie, hey, what, uh, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked when she had opened the door.

Jamie had his hands in his jeans pockets, he appeared relaxed on the outside but it was anything but what he was feeling on the inside. He came here on a whim, after his conversation with Erin, he didn't want to put off the discreet talk he needed to have with Eddie even though he had no idea how to approach the subject.

"Can we talk?" Jamie asked.

Eddie looked at him for a beat before replying with, "What about?"

Jamie opened his mouth to respond, hesitated and then closed it again as he exhaled a breath with a slight frown of seriousness, "It's important. Not something you would want your neighbours to hear about."

Eddie frowned slightly in confusion however stepped aside opening the door wider to let him in. Jamie walked in, past Eddie and into the lounge room where he saw the tub of ice cream and spoon with no bowl. Despite hit thoughts, he decided to ignore it. He turned to face Eddie who was standing a distance away from him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't mean to be rude Jamie but, can we make this quick? It's been a long day and as you can see I've got quite an evening planned for myself." Eddie finished off as she looked at the tv and ice cream.

"Do you trust me?" Jamie asked simply.

Eddie did a double take from her awaiting tv and ice cream to Jamie's face, "That's an odd way to start a conversation Reagan."

"Please Eddie, just answer the question."

"I shouldn't have to answer the question." Eddie replied quickly annoyed.

Jamie shook his head slightly, annoyed and frustrated, "All the times you've asked me whether or not I trust you and now I'm the one askin and you won't answer." Jamie's temper was rising.

Eddie just looked back her anger matching his, her arms still crossed, her breathing intensifying.

When Eddie didn't answer Jamie replied angrily with, "That's a double standard Eddie."

Eddie let her arms go at her sides, "Call it what you will, but it doesn't matter anymore because we aren't partners anymore."

"Then what are we? Are we friends?"

"I…."

Jamie didn't let her finish, "Cause last time I checked, friends needed to have trust."

"Then of course I trust you Jamie, I always have. Now are you going to tell me what this is all about or not?"

"Look, I didn't come here to pick a fight. I shouldn't even be here right now. I'm here as a friend and because I care about you and I need you to understand that when I say what I have to say, I'm not going to be able to answer any of the questions you'll have."

"Ok, now you're scaring me Jamie. What the hell is this about?" Eddie said stepping forward as she eyed Jamie.

"Sam is not the guy you think he is and you either need to be careful or better yet, keep your distance from him cause like you said we're not partners anymore and I might not be able to have your back if and when you need me."

Eddie wore an unreadable expression until she scoffed, turning her back on Jamie, stepping away.

"I know you must have a lot of questions Eddie and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you by coming here. I realise that this brings up a lot of trust issues you may have."

Eddie whispered, still turned away from Jamie, she looked at her right, "Trust issues?"

Jamie hesitated nervously before replying with, "Yeah, I mean with your dad and everything."

"You're right Reagan, I do have a question." Eddie said as she turned to face Jamie.

"I can't answer it Eddie."

"It's one question and I'm pretty sure you can."

Jamie frowned.

"Are you jealous?"

Jamie waited a beat with a mixture of emotions crossing his face however answered with, "No….I'm worried."

"No, you're a liar. You never meant what you said about me being happy or you wouldn't be here." Eddie replied taking another step forward.

Jamie took the hit and waited a few seconds before responding with, "Are you happy? With him I mean?"

Eddie just looked down as she brushed her brow.

"Cause I don't think you are. And I think the reason for that is you suspect something is off about him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eddie said raising her head but looking at anything but at Jamie's eyes.

Jamie's face lit up in realisation, "You see it don't you? Something, something you can't put your hands on but the point is it's there and it's holding you back."

"I think you should leave Jamie."

Jamie ignored what she said continuing on, "You're a smart cop Eddie, but for some reason you're letting this guy blind you and use you just so you can fill a void in your life."

Eddie met Jamie's face just as he finished that sentence, she then let a tear drop from each of her eyes.

Jamie stepped forward regretting his choice of words as soon as he said them, concerned and sympathetically he said, "Eddie."

Eddie brushed the tears away angrily "Leave me alone Reagan."

Jamie responded, "I didn't mean….."

Eddie cut him off, looking at him with wide eyes as more tears threatened to escape, "I mean it Jamie."

Jamie looked down and slowly walked around Eddie, he had his hand on the door knob but turned briefly asking, "He ever ask you about your Uncle?"

Eddie just turned a glimmer of recognition on her tear stained face. Jamie took that as a yes so responded with a slight shrug, "It's just food for thought, but if I was in your position and I suspected something but didn't know how to approach it, that's where I'd start."

Eddie swallowed and then looked away as Jamie took one last glance at Eddie before leaving and closing the door gently behind him.

The next evening, Jamie spent it with his dad at the family home, drinking and watching a game. When the game finished Jamie turned the set off and then put on his jacket, "Good game Dad, same time next week?"

"As always," Franks said with a smile.

Jamie smiled back replying with, "Ok then, well I better head off, I got an early tour tomorrow."

Frank nodded and Jamie started to walk away when Frank stopped him, "Jamie, wait. Sit down for a minute. There something I want to talk to you about."

Jamie looked at his father in question but when he didn't say anything and gestured to the couch, Jamie grimaced and sat down.

"Am I in trouble?" Jamie asked directly when Frank still wasn't saying anything.

"Why? Have you done something wrong?" Frank asked just as direct.

Jamie smiled cautiously and answered with, "No, I don't think so."

Frank nodded and then looked away, he then asked another question, "So, you didn't go to Eddie's apartment last night to tell her something, that is to put it bluntly, none of your business and something you shouldn't even be involved in?" Frank finished looking at his son questioningly.

Jamie waited a beat before answering, "How did you know about that?"

Frank smiled, "I'm the police commissioner. I know everything."

Jamie laughed lightly and then looked down, wringing his hands.

"And being the police commissioner gives me free rein over any of my police officers who are being investigated or who are unknowingly involved in an FBI undercover operation. And Officer Janko is one of my police officers."

Jamie sat up, "Ok, dad, before you start I didn't tell Eddie anything. Even though I think she deserves the truth now, and not later when there is a greater chance of her getting hurt."

"What did you tell her?"

Jamie shrugged and exhaled a breath, "Just that she should watch her back when it comes to her boyfriend and question why he's asking her about her Uncle."

"You think she suspects something." Frank said not as in question but more as an observation.

"Not about her Uncle but definitely about Agent White."

Frank sighed deeply, "This is a very delicate situation. A situation where the FBI has front row seats to the ball game and the NYPD can't even get into the stadium."

"So, that's it. Eddie's the collateral damage and there's nothing we can do about it?" Jamie asked breathless with frustration and anger.

"As your boss I'm ordering you to step back from this but as your father, I say keep an eye on her."

"How am I supposed to keep an eye on her when I'm being ordered to step back?"

"By getting someone else to do it."

Jamie just looked back confused when his dad got up, touched his shoulder and said, "Goodnight son."

It was the next morning as Jamie was heading into the precinct that he figured out who he needed to call.

"Kid, listen I'm sorry I pushed you too hard at Sunday dinner." Danny said as soon as he picked up his cell, with Jamie's name flashing on the screen.

"What Danny, no that's not what I'm calling about. I need you to keep an eye on Eddie for me."

"Why?" Danny asked with confusion as he sipped some of his coffee

"I can't say. Can you just do it Danny, please."

"No, I can't just do it Jamie, not without knowing why I'm doing it. Is she in some sort of trouble or something?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Danny took a moment to think when Jamie still didn't give him a clear answer, then it hit him, "Someone ordering you not to say anything? Someone we have to call commissioner when we're on duty and dad when we're off?" Danny finished with a smirk on his face.

The other end of the line went silent and then Jamie answered with, "So you'll do it?"

Danny sighed and then sat down at his desk, "Yes, yeah I'll do it."

"Thanks Danny."

"You got it kid."

About an hour went by when Eddie rushed by Danny with a determined look on her face.

"Hey Janko? Where's the fire? You look like a cop on a mission."

Eddie stopped and turned to face Danny giving a forced smile, "Yeah you could say that."

Danny smiled back cautiously, "Doesn't your tour start soon, shouldn't you be heading to the locker rooms to get changed and not the front door of the precinct?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain, I gotta go."

"And I'm not stopping you." Danny replied with a look he had only for people acting suspiciously.

Eddie frowned and then walked away.

"Baez, come on, we're rollin." Danny said to his partner when he got back to the squad room as he put his coat on.

"You got a lead on the case?"

"No, this is something else."

Baez just looked back waiting for more.

"I'll explain in the car, let's go, come on." Danny said and then rushed away with Baez close but reluctantly on his heels.

They were parked across the street of a used car lot when Baez sighed and asked, "You want to tell me why we're following Officer Janko?"

"Cause my kid brother asked me to." Danny said who was staring intently at the opening of the office of the used car lot where Eddie had just entered.

"Because your kid brother asked you to. Yeah that makes sense," Baez replied sarcastically.

Danny ignored Baez, "Why would Eddie come here?"

Meanwhile inside the used car office, Eddie opened the office door, making Sam who was inside jump and reach for his gun, he however didn't draw it when he saw who had just entered. What he did, did not going unnoticed by Eddie who frowned slightly as the wheels in her head started to turn.

"Eddie what…."

"am I doing here? I think I'm the one who should be asking you that?" Eddie said with ice in her tone and a glare in her eyes.

"This is not what it looks like."

"Why is the District Attorney's office so interested in my Uncle?"

Sam frowned in confusion, "What makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that you work for the DA and have been asking me subtle questions from the moment I met you about my Uncle like, 'Where does he work?' 'Does he associate with any other Serbians in New York?' to the more invading questions like, 'When are his days off?' 'What kind of security system does he use?'"

Sam was surprised, "I didn't think you noticed that."

"You didn't think I noticed that. I'm a cop Sam. It is my job to notice. It is also my job to ask you whether or not you have a warrant to be in my Uncle's shop because if you don't, this is technically breaking and entering as well as trespassing on private property."

Sam had a look on his face like he was a deer caught in somebody's headlights. He managed to pull out a piece of paper from his back pocket, "I have a warrant Eddie but I didn't request it as an attorney."

Eddie's demeanour changed from angry to confused as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I did it as an undercover FBI agent. My real name's not Sam it's Special Agent Jackson White. I have been investigating your Uncle for links to a Serbian crime gang here in New York." Jackson said fast and directly to Eddie.

Eddie's lips parted slightly in shock as her breathing intensified. All she could do was look at him unbelievably as she shook her head.

"This is not how I wanted you to find out Eddie." Jackson said quietly.

Meanwhile back in the squad car with Danny and Baez.

"Why don't we just go in there and ask her what she's doing here?" Baez said gesturing to the office.

At that two gun shots went off. Danny and Baez immediately reacted, getting out of their cars. However, they weren't the only ones converging on the place. Two suits came out of a car parked behind Eddie's. Luckily one of the suits recognised Danny.

"What the hell is NYPD doing here?" one of the suits harshly whispered.

"I could ask the same thing of the FBI?" Danny replied just as harshly."

The suit was about to reply when Danny interrupted, "Doesn't matter right now, we got an officer who needs assistance in there."

"As do we." The suit replied.

Danny just looked back confused but shook it off, "Ok on my three we go in. One…Two ….Three."

At that both the suits as well as Danny and Baez stormed the used car office, their weapons raised.

"Police…..NYPD….FBI…."

Eddie was being gripped tight around the front of her shoulders by her Uncle who had a gun pointed at the side of her head.

"Let her go," Danny yelled, his gun pointed at Eddie's uncle.

Jackson also had his weapon drawn, directed at Eddie's uncle.

Eddie's face was stained with tears and her eyes were wide in shock of what was happening as she held onto the tight grip her Uncle had on her.

"Stay back." Eddie's Uncle said aggressively as he inched back.

"Lower your weapon and let Officer Janko go, now!" Baez replied back.

"I can't do that. Now, I'm going to get in this car with my niece and drive away and you're not going to follow me or I'm going to do something that all of us will regret." Eddie's uncle inched back a little more and said close to Eddie's ear, "I'm sorry I have to do this Edit."

At this Eddie's eyes went stone cold as she replied with, "I'm sorry too." At this she grabbed the gun with one hand and elbowed him in the ribs with the other and finished him off by pistol whipping him in the face.

Eddie's Uncle lay groaning on the ground his hands clutching at his stomach and his face as Eddie stared at his pitiless body with shock at what was happening around her, her breathing deep and heavy. Then she felt the gun being taken away from her by Danny, "You ok?"

Eddie was anything but ok however she looked at Danny and gave a tight nod before going over to sit down on a crate before she collapsed underneath her feat.

A bus was called for Eddie's Uncle. The FBI escorted him to the ambulance, Jackson took a brief glance at Eddie who had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. He hesitated but then continued on out of the building, walking past Jamie. They looked at each for a second with unreadable expressions and continued on.

Jamie knelt down beside Eddie, touching her shoulder in concern.

Eddie looked up and brushed her hair away from her face.

"How're you holding up?"

Eddie just shook her head, and looked away as her Uncle was put into the ambulance, "I can't seem to catch a break. I mean first my dad and now my Uncle." Eddie said as she looked back down to Jamie who listened with sympathy.

"First a commodities trader who turns out to be a rapist and now a lawyer who really isn't a lawyer but an FBI agent whose only interest was in my Uncle." Eddie finished off with.

Jamie sighed, "What can I do?"

Eddie just looked at him with raw emotion and pain, "Tell me, what is so wrong with me, that people keep using me, and lying to me?" Eddie said as she pointed to herself.

Jamie's hand fell from Eddie's shoulder, noticing that some of the anger was directed at him.

"You have something you want to say to me Eddie?"

Eddie stood up as did Jamie, "You should've told me Jamie, instead of coming to my apartment with a cryptic message about what was going on."

"I was ordered not to and you should've trusted me when I told you to stay away from him even if I couldn't tell you why."

Eddie looked back at Jamie analysing his face, "You're right…..you're right I'm sorry, that was out of line." Eddie looked away holding the side of her pounding head with her right hand, "I'm sorry," Eddie whispered with as she walked past Jamie.

Jamie grasped Eddie's arm gently, holding her back, "It's ok Eddie, come on."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, "This is anything but ok Reagan." Her voice broke.

Jamie looked at Eddie sympathetically as tears glazed over her eyes, "Come here," Jamie said softly.

Eddie looked back at him for a few seconds trying her best to be defiant and strong however, a small sob escaped her lips and as a result she let the tears fall and collapsed into Jamie's arms. Jamie hugged her tight to his chest, dropping his head to rest at the side of Eddie's. Eddie hugged him back just as tight as she sobbed softly into his chest. Jamie lifted his head, still with Eddie tucked safely in his arms, he did a double take to Danny who was standing in the distance with Baez, watching the moment unfold between them. Danny nodded and Jamie reciprocated.

Jamie then averted his eyes, kissing the side of Eddie's head, leaving his lips there a little longer, he told Eddie quietly, "I got you, everything's going to be alright."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Doesn't matter why, what matters is I'm back and ready to continue this story and hopefully put some hope into all of you Jamie and Eddie shippers. Just remember that I do get my inspiration from other tv shows and movies so if anything in this chapter or future chapters seems familiar, that is why. Read, enjoy, review and have an awesome day!_

Eddie was currently swamped under a pile of paper work when a man cleared his voice trying to get her attention. Eddie looked up from the form she was filling out and did a double take.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked with no emotion as she went back to filling out her paper work.

Jackson replied sheepishly, "Can we talk? There are some things I need to say, things that I need to explain that I didn't get a chance to last week."

Eddie looked up from her paper work, avoiding her ex's eyes, she then dropped her pen, stood up and walked to an empty conference room, holding the door open for him to enter. Once he did, she closed the door and turned to face him with her hands in her pants pockets.

"How're you holding up?"

Eddie wanted to say so much to that but stopped herself, realising the only way she was going to get through this was to push through with little if any anger, sadness or sudden outbursts. It was the only way she knew how to deal with it at the moment.

"I'm fine," Eddie replied curtly.

Jackson just stared back at her with a look that said he didn't believe her.

Eddie rolled her eyes slightly, finishing off with, "I went through something similar before with my dad, so what I'm feeling now is nothing I haven't felt before."

Jackson looked down, trying to control his emotions before forcing out, "The last thing in the world that I wanted to do was hurt you Eddie."

Eddie bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to control the tears and hurt to burst from within her. "I know," Eddie replied with meaning.

"You do?" Jackson replied, slightly confused.

"I'm a cop and honestly if the tables were turned, I wouldn't deserve to wear the uniform if I declined the chance to take down a bad guy even if it meant lying and pretending to be someone else. I mean isn't that what being undercover is all about?"

"I'm glad you understand,"

"The cop in me understands, the woman in me doesn't."

Jackson continued to stare on as he watched Eddie's stoic demeanour crumble slightly every second she was in the same room as him.

"God," Eddie exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands only dropping them when she knew exactly what she wanted to say and the dam burst.

"I let you into my life, I loved you, I considered marrying you," Eddie said forcefully as she stepped forward.

"I know," Jackson replied with guilt written all over his face.

"You know what, I don't want to hear you explain yourself, I just want to know one thing…" Eddie said and paused and looked at him as they stood practically toe to toe, "Was any of it real?"

Jackson opened and closed his mouth a couple times, knowing what he had to say but not being able to find the courage to say it. Eddie's eyes were becoming blurred with her tears but waited till he answered to let them fall.

"No," he choked out. It wasn't the truth but he knew deep down that at the end of the day Eddie didn't fall in love with him but with the man he had created, Sam.

Eddie let her tears fall but she continued to stare on, Eddie didn't have the energy to hide it anymore, so she let the hurt encapsulate her entire face.

Eddie replied with, "I wish I never met you." At that Eddie turned away and walked out, wiping away her tears as she went.

Jackson left the precinct only to come face to face with a uniformed Jamie.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here," Jamie said.

"I had to say goodbye to Eddie. She deserves that much."

"She deserves more," Jamie corrected.

Jackson looked down, "I know."

Jamie continued to glare on to Jackson, "Hey, I know I hurt Eddie, I hurt her real bad but hold off on the judging, don't tell me you wouldn't have done exactly the same thing as I did for the job."

Jamie listened and nodded briefly before replying with, "You're right, I can't judge you but I have the right to want to beat the crap out of you for hurting my best friend."

"Is that all she is to you? A best friend?" Jackson asked curiously.

Jamie didn't answer, he didn't blink and his facial expression remained the same. He was getting better at denying it.

Jackson shrugged off Jamie's response and replied with, "The reason I ask is I always got the feeling that I was her second choice, that I was what she settled for."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jamie said as he put his head down and brushed passed Jackson who turned with a slight knowing smile and said to Jamie's back, "You were her first choice."

Jamie stopped but kept his back turned for a moment, closing his eyes briefly before turning around, "I think this undercover stuff has messed with your head Agent White, maybe you should think about taking some time off." Jamie said as he stared down Jackson.

"You can deny it all you want Officer Reagan, doesn't stop it from being true though."

Jamie smirked in response, "You're really starting to piss me off, I'm starting to understand why my brother hates the F.B.I."

Jackson took the hit but laughed it off. He then looked down, got serious and lifted his head when he thought of what he wanted to say, "A cop's life can be a lonely one if we choose it to be that way. I mean look at me for example, the only time I get to meet women is when I'm undercover or when they're shooting at me."

Jamie frowned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm just saying if there's a chance that you could have something special with someone who is really amazing, why not take it?"

"Why are you saying all this?"

Jackson responded with some emotion in his voice, "Let's just say I'm trying to make up for some of the hurt I've caused."

Jamie took what he said in before Jackson continued with, "Last question and then you and Eddie will never see me again. What are you really doing here?"

Jamie shook his head slightly in confusion.

"I mean you're in uniform, you're obviously working but this isn't your precinct. Are you here to see your brother? Are you here to fix up some paperwork? Or is all of that just an excuse to see Eddie?"

Jamie opened his mouth slightly as if he was going to respond but no sound came out so Jackson simply smiled and walked away.

After Jamie recovered from his conversation with Jackson he went into the 54th precinct where he spotted Danny standing in the hall reading a file in his hand.

"Hey, Danny," Jamie called out as he approached.

Danny closed the file and responded, "Hey, what brings you down to my house kid?"

"You seen Eddie?"

"Yeah, I think she's in the break room."

"Thanks Danny," Jamie said as he walked away only to be stopped by Danny's voice. He turned to face him.

"You sure you want to open that can of worms now kid?"

"What can of worms? Just checking to see how she's holding up."

Danny rolled his eyes slightly, "Are you sure it's not because you want to be the shoulder she cries on?"

Jamie frowned in response.

"I saw that hug you two shared last week."

Jamie started to breathe deeply as he tried to control the anger he was having towards his brother.

"Are you done?"

Danny sighed and stepped closer to his brother so that he could only hear, "I'm just saying if you really love her and want to be with her, I think your timing is a little off Jamie. Wait a while and then tell her how you feel. Being her rebound might destroy what you have with her."

Jamie took a second to take in what his brother was saying before responding with, "My friend went through something pretty traumatic and I'm just here to see if she needs someone to talk to. Why is everyone making a federal case about that?"

Danny frowned in confusion, "Who's everyone?"

Jamie opened his mouth to respond, he then closed it, rethought and said instead, "You know what, it doesn't matter."

Danny looked away and nodded and then asked Jamie a question that had been burning on his tongue for a while, "Is it because of what happened with Sydney that you keep denying your feelings for Eddie?"

Jamie's mouth dropped slightly in shock and he couldn't help the anger in his voice when he responded with, "Excuse me."

The anger in Jamie's voice didn't deter Danny from asking more questions, "You scared of getting hurt again? Is that it? Or is it because Eddie's a cop and you don't want to lose her to the job like we did with Joe?"

"You're way out of line Danny." Jamie harshly whispered.

"Am I? Cause the way I see it; how angry you're getting is just confirming how right I am."

"No, it's because I'm your brother not another punk suspect you're trying to interrogate for information."

Danny was taken aback and was about to apologise for coming on too strong but barely got a word out when Jamie shook his head and walked away.

Jamie found Eddie sitting alone in the break room, staring at her untouched cup of coffee.

"Hey stranger," Jamie said with a smile in his voice as he stepped further into the room.

Eddie looked up and despite how bad she was feeling smiled her first real genuine smile since everything had happened.

"Jamie, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Jamie shrugged simply and replied with, "I was in the neighbourhood."

Eddie squinted with a small smile on her face, "That really the best you could come up with Reagan."

"Seriously I was close by, so I left Mckenna in the RMP on our meal break to come say hi," Jamie explained like it was no big deal.

Eddie continued to stare him down like there was more to it than he was telling her.

Jamie sighed lightly, rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, maybe I put in a request for this sector so that I could come by and ask you why you haven't been returning my calls."

Eddie chuckled lightly, "That's more like it chief."

Jamie smiled and then sat down opposite Eddie and waited for her to answer his question.

Eddie closed her eyes briefly and then looked up at Jamie with a serious face, "I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you Jamie, I just…., with everything that happened last week with my uncle and Sam not really being Sam I guess I just needed a little space to get my head around it all."

"And have you?"

Eddie looked back at him confused by the question.

"Gotten your head around it all?"

Eddie took some time to think about that and then answered with, "I'm getting there."

"Good," Jamie replied simply with a small smile.

Eddie smiled back and then turned serious again when she said, "Thank you for having my back throughout all of this mess. You're always there for me even when you don't agree with what I'm doing, even though we're not partners anymore."

Jamie shrugged lightly and answered with, "I'll always have your back Eddie, no matter what goes down, I'll always be there for you. Even though we're not partners anymore I still want you in my life."

Eddie smiled softly at Jamie, he then finished off with a question, "Do you still want me in your life?"

Eddie nodded softly, "Of course I do."

Eddie's soft smile got a little cheekier when she said, "You just can't keep away from all my beauty and brains can you Reagan?"

Jamie laughed out loud at that, "You're such a jerk Janko."

"Well, that's why you love me so much." Eddie said without realising the gravity of the words that just came out of her mouth.

Jamie faltered at that and became tongue tied until he wasn't, "Yeah, I guess that's why."

If Eddie noticed the exchange between the two she didn't show it.

"Let me make up for ducking your calls for the last week."

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's a happy hour at Sullivan's and it's all you can eat Thursdays,"

"I thought that was on Tuesdays?"

"They changed it to Thursdays. Are you really questioning me on this Reagan?"

Jamie laughed, "My mistake….just like old times."

Eddie looked back at Jamie thoughtfully, "Yeah, just like old times."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, I hope y'all are enjoying this story and keen to find out what happens next. Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who is following this story. Read, enjoy, review and have a great day! P.S. I know I say this in each chapter I post, but just to make it clear again if anything seems familiar, it's because I get inspired by tv shows and movies I watch._

That night Eddie and Jamie met at Sullivan's like planned after finishing their shift. They found an empty booth in the corner and ordered their drinks. Eddie was looking around at everyone in the bar, laughing and enjoying themselves and the feeling was rubbing off on her. Jamie couldn't help but stare at Eddie as she was doing this with a gentle smile of his own.

"You know, with everything that's happened, I haven't had the chance to ask you how're you holding up?" Jamie asked, breaking Eddie out of her own little world.

Eddie let out a deep breath and replied with, "I'm ok."

Jamie gave her a tight smile, "Nobody would blame you if you weren't, I mean after everything you've been through."

"It's nothing I haven't gone through before." Eddie replied with a slight shrug as she smiled to the waitress in thanks as she served them their drinks.

Jamie responded with a small confused frown on his face which Eddie slightly rolled her eyes at.

"My uncle and my dad are very similar people you know, bad guys masquerading as good guys and as for Sam…or Jackson or whoever the hell he is, he isn't the first man who has used me and lied to me."

Jamie just remained quiet as he looked back at Eddie with sympathy.

At that Eddie took a small sip of her wine and said with humor in her voice, "Anyway, I'm getting used to being alone."

"You'll find somebody, someday." Jamie replied softly.

Eddie looked away with a tight smile, "I'm not sure I really want to. I think that maybe the NYPD is it for me. With each passing year, the possibility of finding someone and settling down just seems to be way out of my reach."

"I wouldn't lose hope so easily if I were you."

It was Eddie's turn to look back at Jamie with confusion.

Jamie shrugged, "I'm just sayin, when the time comes to turn in your badge and hang up your gun…"

At that Eddie adjusted in her seat, dramatically showing how uncomfortable she was with that scenario however this just propelled Jamie into continuing, "you're going to want to come home to more than some dusty war stories and a few unsolved cases."

Eddie let everything that Jamie said sink in whilst looking at him thoughtfully, "What about you Reagan? You ever think about finding someone special and settling down?"

Jamie looked down briefly and then back at Eddie, "Yeah, sometimes but as you know this job makes it kinda hard. Not a lot of women understand why I do what I do."

"I understand," Eddie replied quickly and simply.

Jamie was taken aback with her reply which Eddie noticed, "Well, I'm a cop too which means I've gone through most of the things you've gone through and understand why you've put yourself in that position. I mean if I didn't I wouldn't have lasted this long." Eddie replied with a genuine, comforting smile.

Jamie smiled back and then decided it was time to open up a little bit to Eddie, "Sometimes I question whether or not I made the right decision."

"What decision was that?" Eddie asked as she took another sip of her wine.

"Cop or lawyer," Jamie replied simply.

Eddie smiled softly, "I always wondered how a Harvard graduate ended up as a cop. I figured it was a need to follow the family tradition but I don't think that's really why, is it?"

Jamie looked back at Eddie with hesitation on whether or not letting her in was a good idea or not. Eddie's smile slowly faded every second that Jamie didn't speak, starting to feel the tone between them shifting.

Jamie let out a small breath as he leaned forward slightly, folding his arms on the table, "I think deep down I always wanted to be a cop but my mom saw a different road for me, still in law enforcement but the safer side."

When Jamie saw that Eddie was listening intently, he continued, "So I went to Harvard and in the last year I pretty much knew that once I graduated I was in for a pretty promising career in law with a pretty decent pay check."

"So what happened?" Eddie asked and as soon as she did she saw the look on Jamie's face right before he looked down at his drink. Eddie then answered her own question softly, "Joe."

Jamie sat back, rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "Joe was killed in the line of duty six months prior to my graduation. After that, everything changed, everything became clearer. I wanted to have justice for my brother and our family so I became a cop and by doing that I helped take down the people responsible for his death. I sacrificed a lot in the process both personally and professionally."

Eddie's brows furrowed in confusion, "I get the professionally part but….." Eddie didn't finish her sentence, she just let it hang until Jamie could finish it for her.

"I was engaged at the time all of this was happening."

Eddie's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped slightly in shock, "You were engaged," Eddie had to force out.

Jamie just nodded not really knowing what to add to that.

"Don't hold out on me now Reagan, what happened?"

Jamie opened and closed his mouth once to find the words, "She got engaged to a potential lawyer and the prospect of marrying a cop was too much for her to handle so she called it off."

"What was her name?" Eddie asked softly.

Jamie hesitated and then answered her question, "Sydney."

"That a nice a name," Eddie said sincerely with a smile.

"She was a nice person," Jamie replied.

Eddie nodded softly and thought carefully of what she was going to say next, "You want to know what I think?"

Jamie smiled cheekily, "Even if I said no, you'd still tell me."

Eddie smiled at that and pushed forward with optimism, "Why you joined the NYPD mattered at the time, but now what matters is the good you do out on the streets, the people you protect, the people you serve and the difference you make. I know you certainly have made a difference in my life and the cop I am today. I think you would have made one hell of a lawyer Jamie but then the NYPD would be without one of its finest."

Jamie was speechless, all he could do was smile softly as he stared into Eddie's eyes.

"And I think Joe and your mom would be very proud of the person and cop you are today."

"How can you be so sure?"

Eddie smiled back, "Because I'm proud to know you."

Jamie waited a beat and then replied with a simple however meaningful, "Thanks Eddie."

"Also, if you think about it, if you had decided to push through with your law career, you would never have met me," Eddie added with humor in her eyes.

Jamie mimicked the look on Eddie's face and responded with, "Even if I did become a lawyer, I'm pretty sure our paths would still have crossed."

"You really think?" Eddie said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, I really do." Jamie replied with certainty.

Jamie and Eddie shared a brief glance, finished their drinks, shared a meal and a darts game before Jamie walked Eddie home. They stood out front of the steps to her apartment building, both remembering the same memory of the kiss they had shared almost two years prior.

"I had fun tonight," Eddie said with a smile in her voice.

Jamie smiled back, "Yeah, I did too. I've missed this."

Eddie brushed her forehead nervously before replying with, "I've missed you."

Jamie dropped his mouth slightly as he stared back at Eddie whose face fell when Jamie didn't respond.

"Uh, goodnight Jamie," Eddie said awkwardly as she went to climb the stairs but before she could, Jamie grasped her hand stopping her in her tracks. Eddie then turned and faced Jamie again as he let go of her hand.

"My decision to become a cop isn't the only one I've been questioning lately."

Eddie's heartbeat skipped a beat as she had a feeling of what he might be hinting at.

"I'm not sure that I made the right call last year when I had to make a choice about our partnership."

Eddie waited a beat before replying with a question, "Reagan, is that your way of telling me you have feelings for me?" Eddie asked with a cheeky smile.

Jamie laughed and was about to respond when a flash out of the corner of his eye distracted him, making him look, a car then pulled out of where it was parked and from then on it was like everything was happening in slow motion. Out of the open car window on the passenger's side an automatic weapon was pulled out, Jamie's eyes widened, whilst Eddie looked at Jamie with confusion. Before Eddie could figure out what was going on Jamie had pulled her down to take cover behind a parked car before all hell broke loose and all that could be heard was gun fire.

Both Jamie and Eddie managed to pull out their off duty weapons. As soon as the gun fire stopped, they both heard the car speed off and figured now was their chance so they got up when Jamie said, "Go," going to the middle of the street with their weapons raised. The car was too far away for them to try to shoot and was also too far away to get a look at the number plate.

Jamie and Eddie lowered their weapons, breathing heavily with adrenalin and fear.

"You good?" Jamie asked as he turned and stepped forward towards Eddie, looking her up and down for any obvious injuries.

"Yeah, you?" Eddie replied doing the same thing.

Jamie simply gave a tight nod.

Eddie then asked the same question that was going through both of their minds, "What the hell was that?" Eddie exclaimed.

Jamie didn't answer, he simply stepped away and looked down the empty street.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews. Read, enjoy, review and have a wonderful day guys!_

"Alright, let's take this from the top. What time did you two leave Sullivan's?" Danny asked both Jamie and Eddie. They were all standing in Eddie's apartment.

"Midnight," Jamie replied.

"Ok, and you two walked here so you were at the bottom of Eddie's apartment building around twelve thirty?"

"Yeah, give or take five minutes." Jamie answered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok, now give me a play by play." Danny requested as he put his hands on his hips.

Jamie shrugged, "There's not much to say. Eddie and I were talking and then out of nowhere I see this bright flash, then a dark blue, late model sedan pulls out from where it was parked. Next thing I know I see a gun being pulled out from the passenger side, I think it was an automatic and then all hell broke loose. Whoever it was, eventually gave up and sped away."

Danny nodded as he was processing this information, then he pointed between Jamie and Eddie, "Either of you catch a number plate?"

"Too far," Jamie replied.

Danny looked at Eddie who responded with, "No, sorry."

"Alright," Danny said and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Any bad collars over the past couple of months? Anyone you might have had it out with on one of your tours?"

Jamie waited a beat before replying, "Not that I can think of."

"Same here," Eddie responded.

Danny did a double take to Eddie, let out a small breath and asked hesitantly, "I don't really want to bring this up Janko but do you think maybe your Uncle and his ties to the Serbian mob could have anything to do with this?"

Eddie hesitated and then spoke up, "I honestly wish I could say no, but after everything that's happened I can't really do that."

"He's still your uncle Eddie, you really think he's capable of something like this?" Jamie asked Eddie with a small frown.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility," Eddie said in a frustrated and exasperated tone.

Jamie looked back at her just as frustrated.

Danny looked between the two of them before asking, "Everything ok between the two of you?"

Eddie closed her eyes briefly before changing the subject, "Are we done now?"

"Well, both of you haven't exactly given me much to work with here but I'll see what I can do on my end. There's also a possibility that this was just a random drive by."

"Whose random victims just happened to be two NYPD police officers?" Jamie asked disbelievingly.

Danny could see Jamie's point but he could also see that he was taking out his frustration and anger out on him so he left it, "I'm glad you two are ok, I'll let you know if I find anything, in the meantime just watch your backs ok."

Jamie and Eddie both gave a tight nod to Danny who gave them one last look before leaving Eddie's apartment.

Jamie looked to Eddie who was standing as still as a statue like if she moved the whole world would fall onto her shoulders.

"I'll stay here tonight ok." Jamie said quietly.

Eddie slowly turned to face Jamie with a slightly confused expression.

"On the couch, you know just in case they try again."

"You're not the only one with a badge and a gun Reagan, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

Eddie thought about that for a minute, coming to the conclusion that what Jamie just said could mean a variety of things so Eddie decided to cut to the chase.

"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or not?"

"What are you talkin about?" Jamie asked feigning ignorance.

Eddie could see what he was doing but decided not to call him out on it just yet, "We were talking about something before the drive by and I asked you a question but we were interrupted before you could answer."

Jamie just stared back at her.

"I was hoping that you could put me out of my misery and answer it now."

Jamie's mouth dropped slightly and he waited a beat before replying with, "It's late, we should try to get some sleep."

Eddie's face fell in hurt and disappointment, she then looked down tucking some hair behind her ear, "Ok, goodnight." Eddie said as she stepped back and walked to her bedroom.

Eddie could hear Jamie reply with a faint, "Night." Jamie watched as Eddie closed her bedroom door. He then looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes while Eddie leaned back on her bedroom door, her head hitting it gently as she tried to control her breathing.

Eddie woke in the morning gratefully to an empty apartment. She really didn't feel like facing Jamie after their previous night together. She found a note on the kitchen counter, 'Eddie, gone to get ready for my tour. Watch your back, call me if you need anything. Jamie.'

Eddie shook her head slightly in frustration before dropping the note back on the counter and getting ready for work herself.

At the 54th precinct Eddie scheduled her lunch break with the NYPD shrink, the one who had a striking resemblance to Whoopi Goldberg and consulted on Jamie and Eddie's case when they were still partners. Eddie was now currently in her office, sitting on the couch, staring at a spot on the floor.

"Officer Janko, you do realise that you are not obligated to see me. You've already been cleared to work."

Eddie continued to stare at the spot on the floor and nodded slightly in response to the doc's statement.

"So, it was your choice to come see me which tells me you want to talk to me about something, something that's bothering you. But we can't do that if you don't actually talk to me."

Eddie broke out of her trance, looked up to the doctor who was waiting for a response and then squeezed her eyes shut tight, "You're right, I'm sorry."

The doc sighed and asked softly, "What's wrong Eddie?"

Eddie opened her eyes and looked to the doctor, inhaling and exhaling a breath before replying with, "Everything," Eddie finished with a slight chuckle.

The doc looked back with sympathy, "It's understandable that you feel that way after everything you've been through with your Uncle, Agent White and the drive by last night, it's understandable that you're probably feeling a bit rattled."

Eddie just looked back at the doc.

"I have a feeling that those things are only part of what's causing your pain at the moment. Would I be right in saying that?"

Eddie continued to look on to the doc, her breathing getting slightly faster.

The doc consulted her notes and then looked back up at Eddie and said, "You were with Officer Reagan last night, off duty when the shooting happened. How's things going with you two?"

"We keep pushing each other away. Jamie more so now than me. It feels like he's giving me mixed signals like he's saying things to me he doesn't really mean."

"Sounds to me like you're having an issue with trust at the moment."

Eddie shrugged slightly, "I trusted my Dad, I trusted my Uncle and I trusted my boyfriend, I feel like I can't afford to trust Reagan anymore."

"That one sentence tells me a lot about how you are feeling." The doc stated simply.

Eddie knitted her brows together in confusion but stayed quiet as she wanted the doc to explain which she did.

"It sounds to me like all the men in your life have found a way to leave you or so you think. Now Officer Reagan is pushing away from you for whatever reason and that frightens you because you're scared he might leave you too."

That felt like a knife plunging into Eddie's chest, taking her breath away, it wasn't what the doc said that hurt her but the truth in what she said.

"The things that you've told me also confirm what I have suspected since I first looked at your case which is that you have feelings for Officer Reagan, you have for some time, you might even love him."

Eddie's mouth dropped slightly in shock and her eyes started to drift around her like she was trying to process and come to terms with what the doc had just said. Even though what the doc said was a statement, Eddie gave and answer similar to the dismissive answer Jamie gave her last night, "I don't….I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think that the constant denial of your obvious feelings towards the other is what's making you both so hazy, and was most likely the cause of the constant arguments you two were having at the end of your partnership. I think that once you both accept it within yourselves, everything will become much clearer for the both of you."

Eddie frowned as she looked anywhere but at the doc's eyes.

"You know why your partnership with Officer Reagan ended and I think deep down you know it was ultimately the best decision in a very complicated situation but I don't think you have fully accepted it. I think you choose to ignore it."

"Oh I know why it ended believe me I do and you're right, I do choose to ignore it because me and Reagan are never going to happen doc. Last night proved that." Eddie replied her anger rising.

"What happened last night?"

"We were finally getting back to where we were when we first met, that excitement of just hanging out with each other and then the shooting happened and the mood changed. We're cops and it's easier to be alone."

"You think he feels the same about it as you do?"

"I got the message loud and clear last night, why else would he be pushing me away?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys hope this story is keeping you eager in finding out what is going to happen in the next chapter. Bear with me guys ok, I'm going for a real slow burn between Eddie and Jamie which means that they're still going to be put through some more obstacles before getting together which is very much reflected onscreen on the show at the moment haha. Read, enjoy, review and have an awesome day guys! If anything seems familiar I get my inspiration from tv shows and movies._

Eddie finished up with the NYPD shrink, walked out only to come face to face with Danny. He wore a smirk on his face when he said, "I didn't have you pegged for going to see a therapist voluntarily Janko."

Eddie didn't appreciate his humor at her expense but chose not to call him out on it, "You want to see me about something Detective?"

"Yeah, I need you to change back into your street clothes and come with me."

Eddie closed her eyes and sighed, then reopened them and replied with annoyance in her tone, "Please don't tell me we've been partnered up again?"

Danny scrunched up his face, "No, and even if we were, you mind tellin me what's so bad about being partnered up with me?"

"Where do I start?" Eddie replied pointedly.

Danny stared her down, getting more annoyed when Eddie didn't seem to be backing down. Danny broke eye contact and sighed with frustration, "You know what, I don't have time for this so can you please do as your told and go get changed."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me why?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, getting shot at and nearly killed kind of puts me in a mood, not to mention mixing that with my monthly visitor, you can probably see why your usual, famous Danny Reagan gruff disposition isn't really phasing me, to be honest it's just pissing me off."

Danny put his hands up in surrender and then back down again, "Little bit too much information but ok, ok. Baez and I canvassed your neighbourhood this morning and we found a witness who was across the street when the shooting went down. She was too scared to come forward but once we had a bit of a chat with her she handed us a piece of paper where she had scribbled down the license plate number of the car."

"You get a match?"

"Yeah, we got a match alright. Does the name Russell Price ring any bells for you?"

Eddie frowned in response, "Yeah, he was the joker from last year. The one that had a beef with Jamie when Jamie tried to help his girlfriend who he was using as a punching bag. But it can't be him, he's still in prison."

"Yeah, but his sister Carmella Price isn't. Car is registered in her name so I paid Price a visit in prison today and he told me in not so many words that his sister will stop at nothing to get revenge on the man responsible for breaking up their family."

"Oh god, but wait shouldn't you be with Jamie, why are you here asking me to go with you? Price has a beef with Jamie not me."

"Jamie's already safe at our Dad's house and as for you, Price told me that what he started with you when he kidnapped you, his sister was going to finish."

Eddie took in a deep breath, "Great," Eddie said sarcastically.

Eddie eventually went to get changed and now Danny and Eddie were currently parked outside her apartment building.

"Alright, come on. I don't have all day here. The longer I'm with you, the closer Price gets to getting her revenge."

"I'm going, I'm going. Is a squad car going to sit on my building or do I get one of those cool panic buttons that's wired straight into the precinct?" Eddie asked with excitement.

Danny scrunched his face up with confusion, "What are you talkin about Janko? You and I are going to go up to your apartment, you're going to pack a bag and then I'm takin you to my Dad's place where you're going to sit tight until I catch this son of a bitch."

Eddie just stared at Danny for a minute before she replied with a very serious tone, "Yeah, you never said anything about doing that at the precinct."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Well I'm telling you now so let's go," Danny opened the car door.

"You never said that I would be placed in protective custody at the police commissioner's house!" Eddie yelled at Danny.

Danny bowed his head before slamming his car door shut, "And what may I ask is so bad about that?"

"Are you for real?" Eddie asked frustrated.

Danny just stared back at her, his face turning a slight pinky red colour from holding his breath instead of giving Eddie a rip.

"I can't stay at my boss's house. I would rather take my chance's here?"

"He's Jamie's boss too." Danny replied with a sarcastic smile.

"That's different. He's also Jamie's father."

"Yeah, well if you and Harvard ever get your act together, he might be your father too one day." As soon as Danny said it, he regretted it which could be seen as he closed his eyes tight, got out of the car and slammed the door, leaving a speechless Eddie behind in the car.

Meanwhile at the commissioner's house, Jamie and Nikki were in the kitchen cleaning up after their lunch.

"So Uncle Jamie, how does Eddie feel about crashing at her boss's place?"

Jamie shrugged slightly as he wiped down the counter, "I don't know, haven't spoken to her bout it. But It's not like it's going to be for very long, just until Danny catches Price."

Nikki paused and thought about what she wanted to say next, "So what's the deal with you two?"

"How do you mean?" Jamie asked innocently with a small frown on his face.

"What I mean is, I can understand why you couldn't make a move when you two were partners, against department policy and whatever. But now you're not Eddie's partner and you still haven't told her how you feel about her. Why?"

Jamie just stared back at her, really not wanting to have this conversation with his niece. "Shouldn't you be at some college party right about now instead of hanging out with your Uncle?"

Nikki forced a smile, "Shouldn't you be responding to my question Uncle Jamie?"

"You summed it up pretty good there Nic, I'm gonna go watch the game," Jamie said this as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed for the lounge room.

Nikki rolled her eyes and followed him, determined to get to the truth, "I hate to break this to you Uncle Jamie but you're not getting any younger you know."

Jamie crashed down into the couch with his beer in hand and rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

Nikki sat on the recliner next to the couch, "I'm just sayin, Eddie is hot, funny, smart and a cop. You let her go and you might not find another one like her."

Jamie leaned forward, put his beer on the coffee table and sighed, "Nikki…."

"I hate seeing you so lonely Uncle Jamie. I just want you to be happy." Nikki said with sincerity.

Jamie looked at his niece with nothing but gratefulness as he smiled slightly, "Alright I'll be honest with you Nic, Eddie and I are complicated and I'm scared that if I make a move, it will change everything that make us, us."

"It will," Nikki said as if it was obvious. Jamie bowed his head down slightly and looked at his shoes. Nikki then softened her tone, "But maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Jamie smiled and scoffed softly, "When did you get to be so wise huh?"

Nikki just smiled back and replied with, "So, are you going to think about what I said Uncle Jamie?"

"I wish I could say yes Nic but I can't. Eddie is great, amazing actually but we're cops and from what I've seen, cops who date cops don't get happy endings."

At that the door opened revealing Danny and a highly uncomfortable Eddie. They stepped in further into the house, Danny with an expression that said, longest car ride of my life and Eddie who had her duffel bag thrown over her shoulder as she was scanning and processing everything she could see, some out of sheer fear and nervousness but mainly to avoid Jamie's eyes.

"Don't thing we're done talking about this Uncle Jamie," Nikki whispered however not softly enough.

"Done talkin about what?" Danny asked curiously.

Nikki was about to respond when Jamie cut her off, "Nothing, absolutely nothing, Nikki you remember Officer Janko right?" Jamie said to change the subject.

Nikki smiled, "Of course. Hey Eddie, how're you holding up?"

Eddie waved off the statement with her hand and smiled back replying with, "Oh I'm fine, in our line of work if we don't make some enemies we're not doin our jobs right."

Nikki could sense Eddie's nervousness, "There's really no need to be uncomfortable Eddie. My grandpa is just like any other guy you would meet on the street."

"Oh I know that, it's just a little weird being in his house. I kind of feel like I'm in the NYPD's version of Buckingham Palace." Eddie finished off with a nervous chuckle.

"I wouldn't go that far Janko." Danny retorted with a scrunched up face.

Nikki let out a small laugh, "And on that note, I gotta get back to my campus. Keep safe and it was nice seeing you again Eddie."

Eddie smiled back genuinely, "Yeah you too Nikki."

Nikki left, leaving Danny, Jamie and Eddie standing in the living room, all looking to be very uncomfortable.

Danny looked between Eddie and Jamie and gave a tight awkward nod, "Alright then, as much as I would love to stay I gotta get back to work. Don't worry I'll have you two safe, back on the beat and in your own homes before you can say 'I'm stayin in Commissioner Frank Reagan's house. King of the NYPD.'" Danny finished with a big grin on his face.

To that he was replied with matching death glares from both Jamie and Eddie. Danny held up both his hands up in surrender and left.

It was Jamie and Eddie now left in the house and they were both glancing at each other and looking away in nervousness.

"So this is where you grew up huh?"

Jamie looked around briefly to what Eddie was referring to and replied with, "Yeah, yeah it is."

Eddie nodded and looked away.

Jamie shrugged slightly, "So about last night."

"We were shot at Reagan, so in my opinion I think that's like a big plain, warning sign that whatever was said or not said last night really doesn't matter right now."

Jamie stared back at Eddie for a few seconds, nodded his head and replied with, "I feel the same way so let's just uh, let me show you to the room you'll be sleeping in."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, a few lines in this chapter are from a few of my favourite tv shows, NCIS LA, Arrow and Golden Girls. Hope you like it. Read, enjoy, review and have an awesome day!_

After Eddie had settled in, she debated whether or not to hide away in the room Jamie had shown her to or to face the reality of where she was and go downstairs. Eddie eventually decided on the latter. She was a step away from the living room when she saw the former police commissioner sitting in one of the recliner chairs, reading a newspaper.

Eddie took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes and then stepped into the living room, "Hi," Eddie said nervously with a smile.

Henry looked up from his newspaper and smiled back, "Hi there," Henry replied as he subtly sized Eddie up under his glasses.

"You must be Officer Janko," Henry said as he put the paper aside, took off his glasses and stood up.

"That's right sir."

"Please don't start with that sir business. It's Henry to my friends. I've heard a lot about you Officer Janko, I'm surprised we haven't met sooner," Henry finished off with as he extended his hand in greeting.

Eddie smiled and accepted his hand, "It's Eddie to my friends and I hope nothing bad." Eddie finished with a light chuckle.

"Well, all I've heard is you were about the best cop my grandson was ever partnered with so, no, nothing bad." Henry finished off with a comforting smile that made Eddie feel at ease.

"Please sit down Eddie, make yourself comfortable," Henry said gesturing to the couch as he himself began to sit down.

Eddie sat down and looked around briefly as if in a way, pinching herself that she was really in the police commissioner's house.

"Let me guess, wasn't what you were expecting."

Eddie snapped her head to Henry, "I'm sorry?" Eddie asked confused.

Henry laughed lightly, "I'm referring to the house, the police commissioner's house. You probably weren't expecting it to be so," Henry paused to find the word he was looking for, "normal," he finished off with.

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't really sure what to expect. I'm just sorry I had to see your beautiful home under these circumstances." Eddie looked down slightly when she finished the sentence.

"Despite the circumstances, Francis and I are happy to have both you and Jamie here, safe from that son of a bitch, Price."

Eddie didn't say anything back, she just smiled softly in thanks. After that, Jamie and Frank came through from the kitchen and into the living room. On instinct Eddie stood up, however she refrained from saluting, "Commissioner," Eddie said professionally.

Frank waved off Eddie's professional nature while Jamie looked on and smiled softly, "It's just Frank in my home Eddie," Frank said as he extended his hand.

Eddie smiled and accepted his hand, "Ok then, well it's great to see you again….uh Frank."

Frank smiled back while Eddie let out a small, nervous laugh, "I'm sorry, that's going to get a bit of getting used to."

"No problem," Frank put his hands in his pockets and then continued with, "I hope you like steak."

"It's my favourite kind of meat," Eddie said with humor in her voice.

"Really?" Frank questioned because of Eddie's small frame, it seemed kind of unbelievable that she was a red meat eater.

"Never question Eddie about food dad, she takes it very seriously," Jamie joked as he looked to Eddie who smirked and rolled her eyes slightly.

Frank looked between the two and smiled, "My kind of girl, come on then, food's not going to eat itself."

Frank then turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen.

"Wait dad, you cooked, I'll serve," Jamie called out.

"I won't argue with that," Frank said as he headed for his recliner chair.

"I'll help," Eddie said and followed Jamie into the kitchen.

Jamie headed for the cabinets to get plates while Eddie looked around the kitchen to see what she could help with. She saw the meat and vegetables on the counter so she decided to take them out to the dining table. When she came back there were plates piled on the counter and Jamie had his back turned, getting cutlery out of the drawer. Eddie went for the plates, picked them up, thought for a second, sighed and put the plates back down.

"Are we good?" Eddie asked suddenly.

Jamie turned to face her and frowned slightly in confusion as he put the cutlery down on top of the plates, "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

Eddie sighed, looked down and brushed her brow. She then dropped her hand with annoyance, "You know for once Reagan, just once, could you say what you actually mean?"

"I do say what I mean," Jamie replied not liking one bit where this was going.

Eddie stared back at him for a second, "Yeah, yeah you do when you're on the job, but for some reason when it comes to me," Eddie paused, shrugged slightly and finished with, "You don't."

"That's not true," Jamie replied simply with a frown.

"Yes, it is," Eddie replied simply back.

Eddie and Jamie stood still, neither backing down as their eyes were caught on each other. Eventually Jamie looked down and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about this right now."

Eddie went to reply when the kitchen door swung open and Henry walked in, "Food looks great, be nice to have some plates and cutlery to go with it though," Henry joked.

Eddie and Jamie stepped away from each other nervously. Henry looked at each of them and asked, "Everything ok here?"

When Jamie didn't respond and Henry was waiting for a response Eddie jumped in and said, "Yeah, yeah it is, sorry we'll be right out."

Henry looked to Jamie who reluctantly looked at him and gave a tight nod, "Ok then," Henry said giving a smile to Eddie before going back into the dining room where Jamie and Eddie heard Frank say, "What's the hold up, food's getting cold." To which they heard Henry reply, "Beats me."

Eddie sighed and picked up the plates with the cutlery on top and started to walk away.

"Everything is not ok, is it Eddie?" Jamie asked Eddie who stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"I just want you to be honest with me Jamie….tell me why all of a sudden you don't want to talk about," Eddie looked down trying to force the word out, "about….."

"Us." Jamie said forcefully.

Eddie looked up at Jamie and then looked away with annoyance and frustration.

"See Eddie, you can't even say it. We're not ready to have this conversation and you know it."

Eddie scoffed and shook her head, "At least I'm trying Jamie, the real question is, why aren't you?" Eddie gave Jamie one last look and walked out into the dining room where she apologised to Frank and Henry for the delay.

Jamie took a step back, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before grabbing the wine and glasses and going into the dining room where what met him was an extremely tense and awkward dinner.

Once they were finished Jamie and Eddie cleared and went into the kitchen and cleaned and put away the dishes in silence. Henry came in and instantly felt the tension between the two and decided enough was enough, "Hey Eddie, you're our guest you shouldn't be in the kitchen slaving away."

"Oh, it's ok, I don't mind helping out."

"If you want to help, grab us two beers and come watch the game with me."

Eddie smiled, "Best offer I've had all night," Eddie then went to the fridge grabbed the beers and followed Henry out to the living room.

Jamie leaned back on the counter, grateful to be alone so that he could think. That didn't last long when Frank entered, with his hands in his pockets.

Jamie didn't even have to turn around, he just rolled his eyes and said, "Let me guess, it was gramps' idea to watch the game with Eddie so that you could talk to me in private." Jamie then turned to face his dad mimicking his stance by putting his hands in his pockets as well.

Frank looked down and then to his side, took out a long breath and said with a gravelly voice, "You're wrong."

Jamie just stared back when his dad took a seat on the stool and continued with, "It was my idea."

Jamie just smirked and looked away.

"What's going on with you and Eddie son and don't say nothing cause that would be lying and good sons don't lie to their fathers?"

Jamie just shrugged and replied with, "It's complicated."

"You know where I come from when someone says 'it's complicated', it's like code for 'I don't want to talk about this so drop it and don't ever mention it again.'"

Jamie looked back at his dad, waited a beat and replied with, "Ok then, we done? Can I finish the dishes now?"

"Running away isn't the answer Jamie and you know it, so let me help you with what I think is bothering you, you have feelings for Eddie, you always have but have had to deny it because you didn't want to risk losing your partnership and your friendship and now that you're not partners anymore you're battling with yourself to tell her or not to tell her."

Jamie didn't reply he just looked down.

"Which side is winning?"

Jamie waited a beat and replied with, "Not telling her."

"Why is that?"

"Because we're cops," Jamie replied simply.

Frank frowned, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It means we're in the firing line every time we go out to work. Every day there's a chance that either one of us won't make it back home."

Frank took in what Jamie said and looked to his side and nodded, "That is one of the harsh realities of the job Jamie but what does one have to do with the other."

Jamie looked at his dad like that was the stupidest question he could've asked him in that moment, "Everything."

Frank just stared at him willing him to explain. Jamie sighed and continued, "It has to do with everything. If we make that move and become more than we are now, all it takes is one bullet, one perp or one collar to destroy all that."

"You could also say, all it takes is finding out you're not compatible as a couple, getting in an accident or getting cancer. When it comes right down to it, it's risky, following your heart is risky. You just have to take a leap of faith and when you do sometimes good things happen and sometimes bad things happen but Jamie if don't take the leap nothing happens."

"You know I never fully understood at the time why Sydney didn't take that leap, now I do."

"Jamie, if you think putting Eddie at arm's length is protecting her, you're wrong son. You're only protecting yourself. The risk would still be there even if you weren't cops."

Jamie furrowed his brows as he began to process everything his dad had just told him. Frank gave Jamie one last look before he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

 _Please review and tell me what you think guys. Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the continued support of this story, it is really motivating and I really appreciate it. Read, enjoy, review and have a good day!_

Eddie entered the kitchen the next morning to make herself some breakfast and found Jamie at the counter making a cup of coffee. Eddie sighed and stepped further in, "Hey."

"Hey," Jamie said back as he looked up briefly and then back down to his coffee.

"Where's your dad and your grandpa?"

"Dad's gone to work and gramps is out picking up some groceries." Jamie replied without looking up.

Eddie looked at Jamie with a small frown, "Oh," Eddie replied simply and looked down.

"I have some good news," Jamie said as he looked up.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Danny just called, he and Detective Baez caught Price and everyone else involved in the shooting about an hour ago."

Eddie's eyes widened slightly not expecting to hear that, "Wow, that was fast."

Jamie looked at Eddie and waited a beat before replying with, "Yeah, Danny doesn't mess around especially if it involves keeping the people around him he cares about safe."

Eddie nodded simply and replied with, "Right, well you're right, this is great news, we're safe again." Eddie ended the sentence with a small smile.

Jamie nodded back, "Until the next time right?"

Eddie frowned in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jamie shrugged slightly, "Just sayin, we have dangerous jobs and you said it yourself Eddie, in our line of work if we don't make some enemies we're not doing our jobs right."

Eddie scoffed softly, "Way to see the glass half empty Jamie."

Jamie frowned in disagreement, "That's not what I'm doing."

"Oh yeah?" Eddie challenged.

"Yeah," Jamie replied just as forcefully.

Eddie looked away and then back at him, "You know after last night, I thought, well I was hoping that the conversation we would be having right now would be a different one."

"What do you mean after last night?" Jamie asked, confused.

Eddie just looked down.

Jamie sized her up, "What conversation did you expect to be having right now Eddie?"

Eddie looked up and waited a beat before replying with exasperation, "I don't know, one about our feelings I guess," Eddie ended with a soft, forced chuckle.

Jamie just furrowed his eyebrows together and waited for her to continue.

"I know it's stupid, right because we're cops and cops do a lot of things like cops risks their lives, cops help people, cops don't talk about their feelings and…" Eddie paused after this, battling with herself to say the last thing on the tip of her tongue, "and cops don't date other cops especially ones they've been partnered with."

Realisation hit Jamie, "You overheard the talk I had with my dad last night didn't you?"

"Your grandpa wanted another beer so I got up and was about to enter the kitchen when I heard the two of you talking. When I realised what the topic of the talk was, I couldn't help but listen."

"Right," Jamie responded, nervously as he looked down at his now luke warm cup of coffee.

Eddie gave a sad smile, "Your dad made a lot of great points and I thought, sillily enough that when you saw me for the first time after that talk, you would choose to tell me something, something that I can tell by the look on your face I'm not gonna be hearing any time soon."

Jamie dropped his mouth open, letting air get into his lungs as he was finding it hard to breathe or form a sentence he then looked to Eddie with what appeared to be reddish eyes.

"I can't keep being kept at arm's length Jamie. You don't think I worry about you too, when you go out on patrol, that something might happen and I might never see you again because I got a news flash for you Reagan, I do, all the time," Eddie paused to swallow the lump in her throat as her eyes began to redden as well and tears began to form, "but there's a difference between you and me, I'm not about to let that worry stop me from living my life."

Jamie continued to stare on and listen, unable to speak.

"You taught me that Jamie, when I confided in you and told you that when my dad was arrested I began to question my own judgement, that I felt like I couldn't trust myself, like I couldn't trust anybody, you told me that that was no way to live my life and this, is no way to live life either Reagan."

Jamie digested everything and managed to choke out after what seemed like an eternity, "I'm sorry Eddie."

Eddie swallowed her emotion, determined not to let any of her tears fall in front of Jamie, "Yeah, well, I'm sorry too."

At that Eddie left the kitchen, leaving Jamie to shake his head slightly as he stared at the spot where she was just standing. He then pinched his eyes to stop his tears as Eddie on the other side let them fall.

Once Eddie packed up her stuff, she called a taxi and was now in the cab on her way home when her cell phone rang, hesitant to see Jamie's name flashing on the screen, she was surprised to see it was the 5-4 precinct.

"Janko." Eddie said into the phone when she answered it.

"Officer Janko, it's Sergeant Gormley. I'm guessin you already know that Danny and Baez caught Price and her minions."

"Yeah, uh Jamie told me this morning. What a relief right."

"Yeah, it is and I'm glad you and Officer Reagan are safe but that's not why I'm callin. I need you to report into my office sometime today. There's somethin I gotta talk to you about."

Eddie frowned at the tone of his voice before replying with, "I'm in the city now, I can be at your office in about 20 minutes."

"Ok then."

"Ok."

At that they both hung up. All the way to the precinct, Eddie was thinking up all the possible scenarios in her head that would explain what Gormely wanted to see her about, none of them were good.

She eventually got to his office, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on his open door. Gormely looked up.

"You wanted to see me Sarge."

"Yeah Janko, come in and shut the door behind you."

Eddie did as she was told and stepped further into her office putting her hands in her back pockets to hide that they were trembling.

Gormely sized her up before saying bluntly, "You can sit ya know."

Eddie's eyes widened a little bit and then she took her hands out of her pockets and sat down.

"The reason I called you up here is to commend you for all the good work I've seen you doin ever since you entered this precinct under my command."

Eddie let out a subtle, relieved breath before smiling and replying with, "Thank you sir."

"There's more Janko, you might wanna hold onto your seat."

"Sarge?" Eddie asked questioningly.

"There's a Detective Rodrigues whose been appointed to head a liaison squad consisting of NYPD detectives and NYPD officers in Singapore. Both Renzulli and myself haven been contacted by this Detective Rodrigues about what we think about assigning you to be one of the officers on his squad." Gormley finished with a small smile.

Eddie's mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened, "Wow, that sounds like a great opportunity."

"That it is Officer Janko. The job entails binding the NYPD with the Singapore Police to improve communications and safety and both Renzulli and I agree that you are one of the officers that has definitely had a hand in boosting communications and relations between the NYPD and the people of this city."

Eddie listened on, her heart beating faster.

After taking a pause, Gormely finished off with, "Which is why I have agreed to offer you this reassignment. I realise that this is a big step and you need time to think about it but there is a deadline to give me a decision. It is within the next 24 hours."

"Ok, well when will all of this happen?"

"Pretty soon actually, in a week's time, if you say yes you will be on a plane to Singapore."

Gormely saw the worry on Eddie face, "I know this is happening fast but Rodrigues has already got you an apartment in the city and can help with moving and all the little details. Apparently he is a well-connected guy. At this point all you have to worry about is whether you're going to say yes if you're up for it."

Eddie looked away and thought for a moment before looking up at Gormley and replying with, "Yeah…. hell yeah, it's a great opportunity and I'd be a fool to pass on it."

Gormley smiled and nodded, "Congratulations Officer Janko."

Eddie smiled back and let out a light laugh. Maybe this is what she needed, to get away from it all, to start fresh in a different country. Jamie had made his decision and now so had she.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, I've said it before and I'll say it again, bear with me with this story. The slow burn continues with Jamie and Eddie. However, I hope all of you continue to read to see what I do with the next chapter and the next and the next and so on and so forth. I encourage you to review and tell me what you think, it's what motivates me and frankly makes my day hahaha._ _I'll leave you to what I've said throughout this entire story READ, ENJOY,_ _ **REVIEW**_ _AND HAVE A GREAT DAY GUYS!_

Eddie walked out of the woman's locker room with a box full of her things. She began to walk towards the front door of the precinct when Danny and Baez spotted her and approached her as they were coming in.

"What's with the box?" Danny said as he frowned and pointed at it.

"What box?" Eddie asked nervously.

Danny and Baez shared a confused look before Danny replied in his usual sarcastic way, "You know the one you're carryin, the one with what appears to be all your stuff from your locker," Danny finished as he stepped forward, tipping the box slightly to see what was in it.

Eddie looked down at the box and let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh you mean this box?"

Danny frowned at the way Eddie was acting, "Yeah, that's the one," Danny said and then looked at Baez where they shared another look with wide eyes silently asking the other, 'What the hell is going on here?' Danny then continued with, "You being transferred back to the 12th or somethin?"

Eddie let in a breath, looking between the two, really having to force the next words out of her mouth, "More towards the 'or something' than the 12th."

Baez furrowed her brows and asked with concern, "You ok Eddie?"

"Oh, I'm fine, great actually. So I'm just gonna, well I'm gonna go now." Eddie responded awkwardly as she went around Danny and starting to walk away

Danny let out a sigh and then firmly called out to Eddie, "Freeze."

Eddie stopped at his tone but didn't turn around.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Ok, now turn around and get your ass back here so that you can tell us what's really going on with you."

Eddie turned slowly, avoiding their eyes and walked back.

"You get fired Janko, is that what this is?" Danny asked.

"Reagan!" Baez said forcefully.

"What! It's a perfectly reasonable question." Danny said as he looked to Baez with annoyance.

"Why don't we just let Eddie explain it to us for herself, instead of jumpin to wild conclusions."

Danny continued to look at his partner with annoyance until Eddie interrupted their standoff.

"I didn't get fired, I'm just getting reassigned, it's really not a big deal guys," Eddie finally explained.

Danny waited a beat before replying with, "Ok, well if it's not such a big deal, what's with all the nerves and the awkwardness?"

Eddie looked at Danny, hesitated and then rolled her eyes before replying with, "Because, honestly I was trying to avoid having this conversation because I don't want you or anyone else trying to talk me out of the decision I've already made."

"Which is?" Danny asked.

"Which is that I'm being reassigned to a liaison NYPD squad in Singapore." Eddie said all in one breath, preparing herself for what was about to hit her.

Danny just stared back at Eddie confused while Baez did a double take between Danny and Eddie and when she realised he wasn't about to speak anytime soon, she led him off by sincerely saying with a smile, "Congratulations Eddie, that's great news."

Eddie smiled back and was about to say her thanks when Danny miraculously found his voice cutting her off, "No, this is not great news. What do you mean you've been transferred to some NYPD squad in Singapore?"

Eddie scoffed slightly and responded in kind, "Exactly what I said Detective."

"But New York is your home Eddie." Danny replied softening slightly.

"Yeah, it is and that won't change if I move to Singapore."

"Ok, what about your family, your friends…" Danny hesitated and then ended with, "and Jamie? If you move to Singapore, you're leaving a lot of important people behind," Danny said with concerned force which Eddie listened to and looked down as a result as she began to second guess her decision. Danny then softened his tone while Baez stood beside Danny watching the exchange happen between the two, "People who care about you….who love you."

Eddie's head shot up at that and a stern frown formed on her face as she knew the person in particular he was referring to. When Baez saw this, she began to feel like this conversation was going to a place that wasn't for her ears, "I'm just going to leave you two to it. I got a lot of paper work to catch up on," Baez said as she looked between Eddie and Danny.

"Hey Eddie, you're a great cop with good instincts, never doubt that ok." Baez finished off with.

Eddie broke the stare down she was having with Danny, sighed and responded with, "Thanks Detective Baez, that means a lot."

Baez smiled back and gave her a tight nod and then gave Danny a warning look which he just frowned at before Baez walked away to the squad room.

"You want to maybe explain that last remark?" Eddie asked with annoyance.

Danny smirked and said back evenly, "You know exactly what I mean Eddie, you and Jamie, it's always been you two and if you get on that plane, that's it, there's no turning back."

"You're preaching to the wrong cop."

Danny frowned, "Am I supposed to know what you mean by that?"

Eddie closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. She then reopened them and explained, "Talk to your brother, talk to Jamie. I tried and he basically told me that he couldn't be with me because I'm a cop, because of the risks I take on the job."

"That's what he said?" Danny asked disbelievingly.

Eddie frowned at his tone replying with, "Yeah, that's what he said, in not so many words."

"The kid takes exactly the same risks you do and that's not stopping you from being with him." Danny said trying to figure out what his brother's deal was.

Eddie laughed lightly without humour, "No, the only thing that was stopping me from being with him was him. That is the difference between me and Jamie, I go after what I want and what I want now is the job in Singapore. Goodbye detective." Eddie gave Danny one last glance and then walked away.

Danny exited Gormley's office, went to his desk and slammed his chair into it. Baez looked at the now jammed computer chair and then at Danny, "So I'm guessin you weren't able to find out when Eddie leaves."

"No, I did, she leaves tomorrow and my kid brother won't pick up his damn phone," the anger in Danny's voice rising as he ended the sentence, skidding his phone on the desk with force.

Baez thought for a second, slightly confused, "Wait, how do you know Jamie doesn't know already?"

"I don't, but what I do know is Eddie was about to walk out of this precinct without telling us that she was leavin the country."

"Yeah but that's us Danny. Jamie and Eddie are tight. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Danny looked away contemplating what his partner had just said, "Look I know that you want your brother to be happy and that maybe he would find that with Eddie. I also know that you don't know why or can't understand why nothing's happened between them since their partnership ended. But honestly Danny you gotta let this go, it's none of your business, both of them have made their beds and now they have to sleep in them."

"Look, I know it's none of my business ok, but I feel kind of, sort of responsible."

"Yeah, now you've lost me."

Danny sighed and replied with, "I may have told the kid that he shouldn't open that can of worms with Eddie right after her breakup with that Agent White or whatever the hell his name was. I told him to wait a while until the dust had settled and the wounds had healed."

"Ok and what did Jamie say to that?"

"He pleaded the fifth. Told me he didn't know what I was talkin about."

Baez just looked back at Danny with a knowing smile, "Danny, it wasn't your fault. If Jamie decided to plead the fifth about his feelings for Eddie, then that's on him and no-one else."

It was end of tour at the 12th for Jamie, he was tired and was about to get changed when Renzulli called out, "Reagan, my office, now."

Jamie frowned slightly but did what he was told.

"What's up Sarge?"

"Eddie been in contact with you in the last day or so?"

Jamie frowned, "What's this about Sarge?"

Renzulli sighed with frustration, "Just answer the question will ya Reagan."

Jamie shrugged slightly, "Not returning my calls."

Renzulli nodded and then said, "I wanted to make sure that you didn't know already before I told you this. I was kinda hoping Eddie would maybe change her mind and tell you herself."

Jamie blinked a few times and shook his head slightly, "Tell me what?"

"Ah geez," Renzulli said as he rubbed the back of his neck, he then dropped his hand and continued with, "Eddie's been reassigned from your brother's precinct."

Jamie didn't like the tone in his boss's voice, "What do you mean reassigned?"

"She's been reassigned to an NYPD squad headed by a Detective Rodrigues."

"Rodrigues, I know that name. For the past week, everyone's been talkin about him and how he has been handpicking people to be on a liaison team in…Singapore." As soon as he finished the sentence it finally hit him, he looked away trying to process and then looked back up at Renzulli who wore a soft expression.

Jamie scoffed slightly, "Wait a second, you're tellin me that Eddie's going to Singapore?"

Renzulli didn't respond, he just waited patiently for Jamie to process.

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry kid."

Jamie brushed his brow, as his thoughts were going a million miles a minute before it stopped, "I gotta stop her. When is she leaving?"

Renzulli looked away and sighed, he then went an opened a draw in his desk, pulling out a while envelope.

Jamie watched from where he was standing, "Boss?"

"Eddie came in yesterday."

Jamie furrowed his brows in confusion, having no idea where this was headed.

"She asked me to give this to you Jamie," Renzulli said as he handed Jamie the envelope.

Jamie accepted it, noticing his name 'Jamie Reagan' written in Eddie's handwriting. Jamie looked up from the envelope, held it up slightly and asked, "I don't understand. What is this?"

"I didn't read it Reagan but I think it might be her way of saying goodbye."

Jamie's mouth dropped slightly as he looked from Renzulli to the envelope he held with both hands.

"Her flight left last night, I expect she's probably settlin into her new place by now."

Jamie looked up and quietly asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Renzulli waited a beat before replying with, "Because she asked me not to."

"Ok, well, how long is this thing in Singapore going to last?"

"Indefinitely."

Jamie scoffed, looked away as he shook his head disbelievingly and walked out of Renzulli's office. Jamie went into the men's locker room and sat down. He stared at the envelope with his name on it both fearing and wanting to know what was said inside. And then in one fluid motion he turned the envelope over, retrieved the note from inside and started to read.

 _Jamie,_

 _These last few months have been tough. I've hurt a lot, which is why I think taking this job is a good decision, to start fresh where I can be away from everything and everyone. I know that while reading this you're probably feeling a lot of anger, hurt and probably confusion directed towards me and I don't blame you. You're probably wondering why I didn't say goodbye in person. Well, there's a simple reason for that for which I don't say very often, I was scared. Scared to face you one last time, knowing that I wouldn't know when I would see you again and also scared that you would try to talk me out of going. I want you to know that I meant what I said at Sullivan's before the shooting, if you chose to be a lawyer instead of a cop, the NYPD would be without one of its finest. You're also a great guy Jamie, one of the best. I hope one day you find someone who sees these things in you and that you'll be ready to risk your heart and be happy with that person. Please don't try to contact me, you made your decision and I'm trying to understand and respect it. Please do the same for me, for old time's sake._

 _Eddie_

Jamie's eyes were red as he stared at Eddie's name on the note, letting it sink in that she really had left. He then swallowed his emotions, folded the note and went to return it in the envelope when he found a photo sitting inside. He frowned slightly, pulling it out. It was a photo of him and Eddie, both in their uniform in front of their patrol car. Jamie had a small smile on this face while Eddie stood closely next to him with a beautiful smile that showed her teeth.

Jamie stared at the photo for a little bit while reminiscing. He then instinctively turned the photo over where Eddie had written two simply words, _'_ _Thank you.'_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys, so happy with all the responses from the last chapter I posted, thank you, thank you, thank you. To answer your question Jeanie205, I knew I wanted to send Eddie somewhere out of the country and Singapore was the first country to pop into my head. That being said, it's completely fictional on my end as I didn't research liaison countries with the NYPD. Eddie will be coming back in some way or another. You guys just have to 'stay tuned' to find out. Read, enjoy,_ _ **review**_ _and have a great day guys!_

 _Also there are a few lines in this chapter that may be familiar, I got them from an episode of the tv show Castle._

"Police, open up," Danny yelled, after bashing on the apartment door.

When there was no response, he looked to his sister Erin, who just stood there wearing a worried expression. Danny sighed and then bashed on the door again, "I don't take too kindly to being ignored. You don't answer your phone, so I'm gonna give you to the count of three before I kick down your damn door."

"Alright Danny," Jamie said from inside the apartment, then a second or two later he opened the door, "Alright." He repeated.

"Oh good, glad to see you're alive kid," Danny said to Jamie with anger.

Jamie just scoffed and rolled his eyes and then did a double take to his sister Erin, who had yet to say anything and then back to his brother, "I see you brought back up."

Danny looked to their sister and then back at Jamie, "Yeah, well it may have escaped your notice Jamie but I'm not exactly the sensitive type. I'm just here to see that you're physically ok, she's here to do the talking." Danny said pointing to Erin.

"Yeah, well it may have escaped your notice, but I don't feel much like talkin. Why do you think I haven't been answerin your calls?" At that Jamie swung the door for it to close and walked away but Danny stopped it, swinging it back open and walking behind him with Erin who closed the door behind them.

Jamie sighed and then sat down on his couch where there was an empty glass sitting on the coffee table with a half empty bottle of bourbon next to it. Danny and Erin shared a concerned look, then Danny backed off, sitting on a stool, near the kitchen counter while Erin sat down on the chair beside the couch.

Erin looked at Jamie and then sighed, "When did you find out about Eddie leaving?"

Jamie did a double take to Erin and asked, "Wait, how do you about that?"

Erin opened her mouth to respond, however not knowing what to say she looked to Danny who sighed, "I told her."

Jamie turned to look at Danny, wearing a confused expression, "And how do you know about it?"

Danny looked back in frustration, "Because Baez and I caught Eddie with a box full of her things, leaving the precinct and she told us, that's how."

"When was this?"

"Two days ago," Danny replied, Jamie was about to respond when Danny cut him off, "And before you ask why you were the last one to know, you would've known if you had just answered your stupid phone. Ever since I found out, I'm the phone whose been blowin it up."

Jamie processed this, sighed while he closed his eyes in regret.

"I seem to remember a time, a little over a year ago where you came to my office to ask my advice about Eddie."

Jamie opened his eyes and looked to Erin, with acknowledgment to what she was talking about, "Even if it was in your own subtle way, I gave advice, damn good advice if I do say so myself." Erin shrugged slightly, "But nothing happened." Erin finished off questioningly.

Jamie shook his head slightly and shrugged, "Your point?"

"My point is maybe if you had taken the advice so generously given to you, you would not be sitting here moping with a half a bottle of bourbon in your system and Eddie would not be unpacking in some apartment in Singapore."

Jamie thought about what Erin said and then got up, facing both Danny and Erin as he pulled up his jeans slightly, "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong but it doesn't matter anymore," Jamie shrugged and looked away for a second, "Eddie left and I'm going to bed."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Erin called out to Jamie's retreating form, he stopped and turned around, a response already falling from his lips.

"I couldn't tell Eddie that, what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

Erin waited a beat before replying with, "Because it is so obvious by your actions how you feel about her but you've never said it out loud. I just think that maybe if you did, then you can finally accept it and then you can move on too."

Jamie looked at Erin and then replied softly, "I don't want to move on."

Danny got up from where he was sitting, "Ok then, what do you want?"

"I just want Eddie, in the same country as I am so that I can fix what I messed up."

All Erin and Danny could do was look at Jamie in sympathy. At that Jamie turned and walked away to his bedroom.

Erin looked to Danny and said simply, "We tried."

Danny looked down and then back to his sister, "Yeah, I guess we did. Come on, let's go."

Next day, Jamie walked out of the locker room, dressed and semi-ready for the day as he was sporting a deep hangover. He walked down the corridor when he spotted a familiar but unwanted face in his precinct.

"Officer Reagan," Ray greeted Jamie. Ray was the Sergeant who had hit on Eddie a few months back.

"What are you doin here?" Jamie asked with not an inch of polite greeting in his tone.

"Is that any way to greet a superior officer?" Ray said with mock hurt.

Jamie just stared back at him with malice.

"Don't get all twisted up, just here to pick up some paper work and then I'll go back to Staten Island where you and your famous last name shipped me off too."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I don't have time for this." he then walked around Ray and proceeded to walk down the hall

"It's great new about Eddie," Ray called out.

Jamie turned and looked at him.

Ray shrugged slightly, "Singapore, that's a big step, bet you two had a big goodbye. Tell me Reagan is she as good under the sheets as she is a cop?"

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows in anger, "What did you say?" Jamie said as he walked back to Ray with one intent, to get his anger out on Ray's face. Luckily Mckenna had been watching the exchange from the sidelines and made it in time to step in between Jamie and Ray.

"He's not worth it Reagan, walk away."

Reagan looked from Ray to Mckenna, then back again.

"You heard me," Ray responded and so did Jamie when he tried to get past Mckenna who raised his hands up, pushing against Reagan, trying to stop him from making a mistake. Eventually Mckenna was able to push Reagan away who was breathing heavy.

"Walk away Jamie," Mckenna said sternly.

Jamie raised his hands up in defeat and turned to walk away, Mckenna took this as a sign that he could walk away too which was a mistake because he didn't foresee Reagan spinning on his heal, past Mckenna, grasping Ray by his jacket and pushing him hard against the wall of the corridor.

"Ask me again tough guy?" Jamie said with anger.

Ray just looked at him and smirked.

"Ask it again!" Jamie yelled in his face.

A small crowd had gathered, watching in shock while Mckenna, grabbed Jamie's arms in attempt to pull him of the Sergeant. He was only successful when Renzulli joined him and they were both able to pull Jamie away, "Enough!" Renzulli yelled as he looked to Jamie.

"Yeah, enough Reagan before I throw the book at you for assaulting a superior officer," Ray said as he smoothed out his jacket.

"And you, I want you out of my precinct now," Renzulli said firmly to Ray who just looked at him and replied, "Fine."

"Ok, nothing to see here." Renzulli called out. When nobody moved he finished with, "Get outta here before I extend all of your tours with no overtime."

At that everyone, slowly dispersed, leaving just Jamie and Renzulli. Renzulli then went up to Jamie grasped his arm and said with no room for argument, "My office, now!" He said as he tugged on Jamie's arm to get Jamie to move and pushed him forward.

Jamie entered the office first and stood in front of Renzulli's desk with his eye sight cast down. Renzulli followed, slamming the door behind him and then stood behind his desk.

"What the hell were you thinking kid?"

"The guy provoked me. What did you expect me to do?" Jamie responded simply as he looked his boss in the eye.

"The guy provoked you?" Renzulli repeated, "Is that really the best you can come up with Reagan?"

Jamie waited a beat and then replied, annoyed, "Yeah, cause it's the truth Sarge."

Renzulli waited a beat also, "Was it about Eddie?"

Jamie scoffed, "What if it was? The guy's a jerk who hates my guts for his transfer to Staten Island. If it wasn't Eddie, it would've been something else."

"That being said, you can't go around getting into fights kid, especially with superior officers."

When Jamie didn't respond, Renzulli sighed and brushed his brow in frustration, "I'm startin to think that maybe terminating your partnership with Janko wasn't the best decision."

"Sarge?" Jamie asked questioningly.

"I still believe that you two felt for one another more than you were letting on." Jamie looked down at that, "but now I see that maybe you valued your partnership with her even more than that."

Jamie looked up, "Why are you saying all this now Sarge?"

"Look, Reagan, you're the best that I've ever trained, you're the best that I've ever seen but you weren't having any fun before she came along."

Jamie squinted his eyes in confusion which led to Renzulli explaining himself.

"When you and me were ridin together, I would sing, I would dance and crack jokes about my old lady…remember?"

Jamie just gave a tight nod, not sure where he was going with this.

"But you hardly ever responded to that, if ever. You were so focussed on doing the job perfectly, that you didn't give yourself a chance to have a little fun while doing it. I gotta admit to you that I was a little worried about that."

Jamir shrugged slightly, confused, "Worried about what?... that I didn't laugh at your jokes and I took my job seriously?"

"That you were digging yourself an early grave where this job is concerned. There's nothing wrong with being focused, its practically a requirement to be a cop. However, being too focussed can prevent you from living your own life."

Renzulli paused to take a breath, while Jamie took the time to listen.

"Eddie changed that for you kid. You taught her how to be a cop and she made you into an even better one. She taught you how to have fun on the job, to make the job fun and to be excited to come into work every day. She also taught you how to eat real food, something I was never able to pass down to you when we were ridin together." Renzulli finished with a small smile.

Jamie responded in kind and let out a light chuckle. Jamie then took in a deep breath and said, "I just miss her Sarge."

Renzulli nodded knowingly and replied simply with, "Yeah, I know you do kid."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hope you guys like this next chapter! Please_ _ **review**_ _, tell me what you think. Thanks heaps for the ongoing support, it means a lot to me. Read,_ _ **make sure to review**_ _and most importantly have an amazing day!_

Six months later

Jamie was out on a run when a big, black car pulled up beside him. Jamie stopped and frowned slightly. The back passenger door opened and Jamie's eyes widened slightly in surprise when it was Garrett who stepped out and not his father.

"Jamie, we've been looking all over for you." Garrett said somewhat relieved at the sight of Jamie.

Jamie waited a beat, shrugged his shoulders slightly and then answered with a breathless, "Why?"

"Your needed at 1PP." when Jamie went to respond Garrett cut him off with, "Don't argue Jamie, just get in the car please."

Garrett's facial expression left no room for debate so Jamie did as he was told and got in the car, not liking the feel of what was happening at all. The car ride to 1PP was tense to say the least so Jamie didn't make another attempt to ask what was going on, he just tried his best to wait and see what this was all about.

Once they arrived, Garrett and Jamie wordlessly made their way up to the commissioner's office. When Baker saw them approach, she stood up and went straight to the office door, opened it and announced, "Officer Reagan's here, sir."

"Thank you Baker," Frank replied in his usual gruff voice.

Jamie walked into his dad's office and looked when Baker closed the door and then to his dad for an explanation.

Frank was standing in front of his desk with his hands in his pants pockets looking at Jamie like he was about to tell him the world was about to end.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger stuff dad?" Jamie asked with a little humour, in attempt to diffuse the tension in the room.

Frank ignored the question and rebutted with a question of his own, "Have you been in contact with Officer Janko, since she left for Singapore?"

Of all the questions his dad could ask him, that was not one that Jamie was expecting at all and his facial reaction said as much, "No, why do you ask?"

"It's been six months Jamie and you've had no contact what so ever with her albeit via phone, computer or any other communicating device?" Frank asked not believing his son's answer. Jamie just looked back at his dad and gave a tight nod. Frank then finished off with one question, "Why?"

Jamie waited a beat and then replied with, "Because she left me a letter telling me not to. Now are you going to tell me what's goin on here or not?"

Frank just looked down and then away.

"Dad?"

"I know how you two left things but I just thought you would've tried to reach out to her despite that?"

Jamie furrowed his brows, confusion and nerves swimming together in his stomach, "Is Eddie in some sort of trouble? Is that why I'm here?"

Frank took in a deep breath, took his hands out of his pockets and walked around his desk while saying, "There's something you need to see."

Frank then reached for the remote on his desk and aimed it at the plasma, hitting play. Jamie looked from his dad and then to the plasma. Vision was seen of what looked like a burnt out convenience store. It appeared to be chaotic, people could be seen running, crying and screaming while police and paramedics tried to calm them.

A reporter's voice could then be heard, "A bomb was detonated here not too long ago, targeting this convenience store. The owner of the store is known to police as an alleged drug dealer. It is not yet known whether this was the motive for its detonation. So far the death toll stands at three which includes the store's owner, with four injured, one being an American."

Jamie frowned at the vision and stepped forward to concentrate harder on the footage as his heartbeat began to speed up. All of a sudden the camera switched to a different angle where stretchers of wounded people being put into ambulances could be seen. One particular stretcher was focussed on and Jamie couldn't help but cover his mouth in shock while his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"The American has now been identified as Officer Edit Janko of the New York City Police Department." As the reporter said this, Eddie could be seen conscious, disorientated, with blood seeping from her head and black soot all over her clothes and skin as she was put into an ambulance. Eddie's police photo was then put on screen.

At this Frank paused the footage and turned to face Jamie who looked panic stricken as he tried to process the footage he just saw. He then let his hand fall down as he let out a pained, "My god….Eddie."

Frank then turned the plasma off, "This footage was taken yesterday. I only found out about it an hour ago. The perp was apprehended not long after this footage was taken."

"Eddie's not…she can't be….is she?" Jamie had trouble getting out.

"I don't know," Frank said with a sombre tone.

Jamie frowned in confusion at his dad's response as anger and fear built up inside him, "How can you not know dad, you're the police commissioner?"

"Jamie, I have been yelling my head off up here and have ordered everyone else to as well since I found about this, trying to find out what the hell happened."

Jamie brushed his brow and then dropped his hand, "Well, what about the Detective in charge of the squad, Rodrigues? He must know if Eddie's ok."

Frank sighed in frustration, "I've tried him as well as every other member of the team and no-one is answering their damn phone."

Jamie closed his eyes tight and sucked in a breath, he then reopened them, "What about the hospital?"

"That was my next call. The doctor I spoke to would not release her information to me or even confirm that she had even been admitted."

Jamie's confusion continued as he let out a whispered, "What."

Suddenly the door opened and Garrett rushed in, "We got them Frank, they're on line two."

Frank hit the button on the phone so that it was on speaker. "This is Commissioner Reagan, who am I talking to here?"

"It's Detective Rodrigues Commissioner, I apologise for the radio silence but it couldn't be helped."

"Expect to explain that to me in detail Detective but first thing first, we saw the news footage of Officer Janko being wheeled into an ambulance. Tell me my Officer is ok Detective?"

The line went silent as Frank, Jamie and Garrett stared at the phone in suspense.

"I can do one better than that Commissioner, she can tell you herself."

"Commissioner, it's Officer Janko, I'm ok sir apart from a few bumps and scrapes."

Both Frank and Garrett let out the breaths they had been holding as they both closed their eyes to savour the moment. Meanwhile Jamie ran a hand through his hair, relieved to hear the sound of her voice.

"Thank God," Frank replied.

Frank then looked at Jamie, expecting him to be the next to speak but all Jamie did was stare at the phone one last time and then he walked away to sit on one of the leather couches. Frank then took the phone off speaker and finished the debrief with Detective Rodrigues while Garrett left the office to tend to the many calls he had been receiving of people who had seen the footage.

Once Frank was finished with the debrief, he hung up the phone, sighed deeply, looked to his son who was sitting with his head down, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together. Frank then got up to sit across from him and waited for his son to speak first.

"For a moment there, I actually thought that Eddie could be….that Eddie could be dead," Jamie finished off with as he looked at his dad.

"How did that make you make you feel?"

Jamie frowned, "How did that make me feel? You're startin to sound like a shrink dad," Jamie finished off with a light smirk.

Frank smiled softly, waited a beat and then replied with, "Really? Cause I think I sound like a father asking his son how he feels about almost losing someone he really cares about."

Jamie looked down at that comment, "Full of regret."

"About?" Frank pursued.

Jamie shook his head slightly, "Things I said, things I didn't say, things I didn't do…."

"Like not saying anything to Eddie when you heard her voice on the phone and realised that she was still alive?"

Jamie just looked to his dad, his facial reaction, the answer to the question.

"Jamie, I think you should know that I have decided based on evidence that Detective Rodrigues has given me to disband the team in Singapore and order them all back home."

Jamie looked to his dad and then nodded.

"I also think you should know that Eddie's flight arrives in New York day after tomorrow at 10am," Frank said as he got up and put his hands in his pockets, "I think it's time son, to make some decisions that you know you won't regret," Frank finished off with.

"Thanks dad," Jamie replied.

Frank smiled to his son and then walked out of his office.

Eddie got off the plane and grabbed her bags from baggage claim all the while thinking how lucky she was to make it back home in one piece. She was however exhausted, still a little banged up which could be seen by the small, white patch covering the gash on the side of her forehead from the blast. She headed out to the front of the airport, wheeling her suitcase behind her whilst carrying her duffel bag over her left shoulder.

"Need a lift into the city shorty?" Eddie heard this and looked behind her to the person she had just passed.

"Jamie? What...? How did you know?" Eddie managed to get out.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders slightly, "My dad's the Police Commissioner and the Police Commissioner knows everything…Welcome home Eddie," Jamie finished off with a smile which Eddie then reciprocated. Jamie waited in anticipation for Eddie to make the next move which she did.

She dropped her duffel bag, left her suitcase and walked up to Jamie before slowly wrapping her arms around Jamie's neck, hugging him close as her hands landed on his shoulder blades. Jamie reciprocated instantly wrapping his arms around Eddie's body, one hand around her waist while the other landed on the middle of her back. They both savoured the moment as they closed their eyes each sighing in relief. They stayed like this for quite some time, neither speaking out of fear of ruining the moment and neither wanting to be the first one to let go.


	15. Chapter 15

_Back again, with a new chapter, sorry for the delay. Thank you for the continued support and motivation for me to keep going with this story. Read, enjoy, please_ _ **review**_ _and tell me what you think! Have an awesome day guys!_

 _P.S. I got the plot for this chapter from a Season 3 episode of NCIS. I do not own anything._

After dropping off her bags at her new apartment that the department had arranged for her, Jamie and Eddie went for a walk, ending up in central park.

"So, much happen with you while I was gone?" Eddie asked breaking the silence as they walked side by side.

Jamie let out a light laugh, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Eddie looked at him teasingly with a squint, "Your dad's the police commissioner, so I'm sure you already know."

"Who says I would've been interested enough to ask?" Jamie replied back in the same teasing tone.

Eddie let her mouth drop open dramatically with mock shock, which they both laughed off.

"But seriously though, you seeing anyone nice Jamie?" Eddie asked trying to mask her invested curiosity.

"Would it matter if I was?"

Eddie stopped in her tracks and Jamie followed suit as they turned to look at each other.

Eddie looked down, tucked some hair behind her ear and then looked up to Jamie, "Would it matter if I said yes?"

Jamie shook his head slightly with a smile as he scratched his ear, "You can't do that Eddie."

Eddie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "You can't answer a question with a question."

"Why not?" Eddie said with a cheeky smile.

Jamie squinted, "that's another question."

"I know that sport, I'm just kidding." Eddie laughed.

Jamie smiled back thoughtfully, "Can you promise me something?"

Eddie's laugh turned into a smile as she responded with, "What's that?"

"Promise me you'll never scare the hell out of me again?"

Eddie's face turned serious as she waited for him to continue.

"When I saw that news footage in my dad's office, there were a few moments back there where I thought that I had lost you."

Eddie's face fell as she saw the look on Jamie's face, she then waited a beat before replying with, "But you didn't…I'm right here Jamie, I'm ok."

Jamie nodded and replied softly with, "I know,"

"I'm sorry for the way we left things and for writing you a note, instead of saying goodbye in person."

Jamie brushed it off with, "I think we both said and did things that we regret."

Eddie took in a breath and exhaled with, "So, what happens now?"

Jamie waited a beat and replied with, "I'm in If you are."

Eddie's serious face, slowly turned into a smile, "What the hell, I'm in too."

Jamie laughed, "You're killin me with your enthusiasm here Janko."

Eddie stepped forward, "Oh shut up Reagan," and at that she grasped the back of his neck and kissed him with everything she had. Jamie responded in kind deepening it whilst wrapping his hands underneath her jacket like he had done with their first kiss. As the kiss came to a close they were both smiling as they parted and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow," Jamie said slightly out of breath.

"That's what they all say," Eddie teased.

"Full of yourself much," Jamie teased back.

Eddie laughed and smiled thoughtfully at Jamie, "I missed you so much Jamie,"

"Oh really?" Jamie teased.

"Yeah, really," Eddie replied.

"I missed you too shorty," Jamie replied and then slowly kissed Eddie on her forehead.

Jamie and Eddie walked back to her apartment hand in hand.

"So, I'm thinking a steak dinner and ice cream for dessert, your treat," Eddie said.

"My treat? Why is it always my treat?" Jamie asked back with his hand pointing to himself.

"Don't tell me chivalry is dead Reagan, I might just faint of hunger right here. Besides consider it a way to welcome me home."

"And here I thought I would've been enough."

Eddie squinted and debated, "You or food, that's a tough choice, but I gotta say food is winning with you coming in a close second."

Jamie laughed as he shook his head, amused, "You're such a wise ass Janko."

"So, where are you going to take me?" Eddie asked with a cheeky smile.

Jamie looked back at her, scoffed and was about to respond when his phone rang, "Hold that thought," Jamie then answered his phone seeing that it was Danny, "Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Kid, I heard from dad that Eddie's back home and safe, thank god."

Jamie side glanced Eddie and with a small smile replied with, "Yeah, she is."

"Look I know this might be bad timing with everything Eddie's been through and how you two left things but I've got a situation here and I need people that I can trust to help me out with it."

Jamie frowned at his brother's serious, almost desperate tone.

"What is it Danny?"

"It's not really somethin I want to explain over the phone Jamie. Would you be able to get in contact with Eddie and meet Baez and me here at the 54th?" Danny's voice went down to almost a whisper.

Jamie then stopped in his tracks, causing Eddie to turn to him with a worried expression as she looked to him in question.

Danny took Jamie's silence as hesitation, "Come on kid, help me out here…. please." When Jamie still didn't respond, Danny sighed and continued with, "I said please, what more do you want me to do….beg?...Look, if this thing that I want you two involved in goes to plan, it's going to look damn good on your records and it's a chance for you and Eddie to work together again and put everything else behind you."

"Yeah, ok. I'll see what I can do."

"Wonderful but try to make it quick Harvard, this really is a matter of life and death," Danny replied and then hung up.

Jamie did the same and then looked at Eddie.

Eddie frowned, "What? Does your family need you or something Jamie?"

"Danny needs help with a case he's workin. He found out that you're back in town and he wants us to help him out with it."

"Us? Why us? We're not partners anymore." Eddie replied with confusion.

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know, all Danny said was that he needed people he could trust."

Eddie let go of Jamie's hand and brushed her forehead and then asked, "What do you want to do? You want to see what this is all about?"

"I think I should've told him that we can't technically work together anymore."

"Probably, but I'm curious aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm curious but I also think we've put off us for too long and I don't want anything to mess it up." Jamie replied.

"Yeah, well I hid my feelings for you for three years and look here we are, it worked out ok. I don't see what a few more hours, or even a day could hurt."

Jamie squinted, "You had feelings for me for three years?"

Eddie rolled her eyes, "Don't get a big head there chief, I'm surprised you were able to resist my hotness for as long as you did."

Jamie did a double take to Eddie who wore a big smile, "Ok, I don't see how it could hurt either. He wants us at the 54th A.S.A.P."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

Jamie and Eddie arrived at the 54th, and made their way to Danny's desk which when they got there was empty.

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows and then looked around the precinct when one of the interrogation room doors opened and Danny appeared, calling out to them, "Kid, Eddie! In here."

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other with confusion and then did as they were told.

Danny closed the door behind them.

"Welcome home Eddie, glad you made it back in one piece." Danny said as he made his way to stand next to Baez.

"Thanks, I am too." Eddie replied.

"What's this all about Danny?" Jamie asked his brother.

"Baez and I were asked to take over a car accident case on the Brooklyn bridge this mornin."

"Car accident?" Jamie asked confused.

"Baez and I reacted the same way until the responding team told us that when they ran the two victims through the system, they came up with a match."

Baez then took over with, "Carla and John Scott, husband and wife team known to us."

"For what?" Eddie asked.

"Murder, turns out they were linked to over twenty homicides over the last five years that we know of." Baez replied with.

"Serial killers?" Jamie asked.

"Not exactly, more like killers for hire, anyone for the right price," Danny replied.

"I don't get it, where do Eddie and I fit into this?"

Danny and Baez side glanced each other.

"We have reason to believe that they were planning a hit in the next couple days, going off what we found on their person and from their phone blowing up since we found them which means whoever ordered the hit doesn't know that they're dead yet."

Jamie and Eddie simply stared back, still confused as to what they were doing there.

Baez sighed and then answered their question with, "We want both of you to go undercover and take their place to stop this hit from happening."

Eddie let out a light chuckle, "Let me get this straight, you want Jamie and I to take the place of paid, dead, assassins."

"Pretty much," Danny replied.

"Whoa," Eddie responded with as her eyes went wide as she looked to Jamie.

"They're dead, once the perp who ordered the hit finds that out he'll….."Jamie started.

Danny cut his brother off with, "find other guns for hire to finish the job for him or her. Look you two, I'm not going to lie, there's a lot of risk in this undercover but if you don't do this and find out the who, what, when and how. Someone is goin to die, someone that doesn't have to."

Jamie sighed, "'How do we know the perp who ordered this won't want to meet us to pay for the hit, how do we know that he or she doesn't know what this Carla and John Scott look like."

"Because we checked, it's not their M.O. With every hit they've done, they were not only anonymous but they were wired their payment once the job was done, no physical contact."

"Still, why us? There's got to be more experienced undercovers who could do this." Jamie replied.

"None, that I know or trust. You two are the ones for this, you have the chemistry for this."

Eddie and Jamie shifted uncomfortably at that and avoided each others gaze, both wondering the same thing, whether or not they should tell Danny and Baez of their new relationship status even though it was still new and fresh.

Danny looked between the both of them and sighed impatiently, "So, what's it gonna be? You two in or are you two out?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Pushed through my writer's block and have for you all another chapter._ _ **Read, enjoy, review**_ _and have a nice day!_

Eddie was looking to Jamie to answer Danny's question while Jamie was thinking hard of whether or not to go ahead with this.

"Can Eddie and I talk about this for a minute please?"

"Sure, go ahead, talk away but make it short," Danny replied as he looked to Baez.

When Jamie saw that neither Baez or his brother were going to leave, he sighed and then spoke up, "In private, Danny."

Danny turned his head and looked to his brother and when he saw that it would be pointless arguing he responded with, "Fine, we know when we aren't wanted, don't we partner?" Danny said as he turned to Baez who gave him a tight smile, "Come on, let's give these two some privacy," Danny continued as both he and Baez made their way out of the interrogation room.

Once the door closed, Jamie and Eddie turned to face each other, "What do you think Jamie?"

"I think it's risky, it's been set up too fast and it's not gonna end well for us,"

Eddie paused and evaluated what Jamie said in her head before replying with, "I feel like there's a but to that sentence."

Jamie sighed, "But there is also a life to think about here, a life that we could save if this plan actually works."

Eddie nodded and looked away, taking time to think.

Jamie waited a beat and then asked, "I've said what I think, what do you think about this Eddie?"

"I think," Eddie started still looking away and then looked to Jamie to finish her thought, "that I'm not ready for this right now."

This took Jamie by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that after everything that happened in Singapore, I was planning on taking a little break from police work just until I was ready to come back."

Jamie looked at Eddie with curiosity, he then opened and closed his mouth determining how to approach her about this, "Did something else happen over there?"

Eddie's head snapped back to Jamie's as she frowned, "Like what?"

Jamie shook his head, "I don't know, it's just…..it kinda feels like you're not telling me everything."

Eddie's face faltered a little but she remained strong and convincing when she replied with, "Well, when you go through something like almost being blown up, you need some time to recover so that it won't affect you later on."

Jamie frowned and looked to Eddie, wanting more of an explanation.

Eddie looked down for a second and then back up at Jamie, "If we do this, I just want to be 100 per cent positive that I won't hesitate and let anything bad happen to you, me or an innocent by stander."

Jamie scrunched up his face in disbelief, "You wouldn't let that happen."

Eddie shook her head and defensively said, "You don't know that."

Jamie responded as soon as Eddie finished with, "Yeah, I do. Eddie you're a cop, it's gonna take a little more than almost being blown up to stop you from being a damn good one."

Eddie just looked back at Jamie, speechless which was when Danny opened the door and Eddie and Jamie broke their gaze.

"You two finished talkin yet cause if I forgot to mention it before we're kinda on a clock here."

"In a minute Danny," Jamie said a little frustrated at his brother's impatience.

Danny just shook his head and slammed the door.

"I think we should do this Eddie," Jamie said as a matter of fact.

Eddie's eyes widened in slight disbelief, "Really?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, I still have your back."

After a beat Eddie replied with, "And a chance to save a life."

Jamie smiled, "That's the spirit."

After both were in agreement they walked out to Baez and Danny at their desks.

"We're in, where do we start?" Jamie said.

Danny smiled and the next thing they knew Jamie and Eddie were walking into a hotel suite previously occupied by the real Carl and John Scott.

"You two in?" Danny asked over the comms Eddie and Jamie had in their ears.

"Yeah we're in, so far so good."

"Ok, now we've already swept the room for bugs and its clean so we can talk but keep your guards up," Danny replied from the car parked out front of the hotel.

Jamie and Eddie looked to each other and then continued to settle in. About an hour later the phone that the husband and wife were using went off. Jamie opened the message.

"Danny, I got a message from the perp. It says, 'All set for tomorrow? More details in the morning.'"

After a moment Danny came through, "Ok, that's good. Reply back and then both of you try to get some sleep. Sounds as if nothin's happenin tonight."

"Ok Danny, thanks."

"You got it kid."

Jamie responded to the message and then both Eddie and Jamie took out their ear pieces and switched them off.

"How're you holdin up Eddie?"

Eddie shrugged her shoulder brushing the question off, "Like you said, so far so good. I'm gonna get ready for bed."

Jamie watched as she grabbed some stuff and went to the bathroom still concerned she wasn't telling him everything.

Jamie dressed for bed while Eddie was in the bathroom. She came out, her hair damp from the shower she had just had and Jamie couldn't help but admire her.

Eddie approached him carefully and with a confused expression asked, "What?"

Jamie shrugged slightly and replied with, "Nothin, just checkin out my beautiful girlfriend."

Eddie smiled at that and said as she stepped closer putting her arms around Jamie's neck as he put him arms around her waist, "Oh so I'm your girlfriend now."

"Trust me, there was a lot of competition before you got the spot Janko." Jamie teased.

"Hey!" Eddie exclaimed as she punched Jamie lightly in the shoulder.

Jamie laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Jamie and Eddie's gazes then caught one another and both couldn't help but lean in and kiss, once again they rested their foreheads together afterwards.

"I think we need to make a pact Eddie that we don't," Jamie then looked to the bed and Eddie finished with, "until after the case, yeah I think that's a good idea."

"Ok," Jamie said.

"Ok," Eddie replied and then they reluctantly let each other go and got into bed, Jamie wrapped his arm around Eddie while Eddie leaned into him, resting her hand on his chest.

They both remained awake and quiet for a while before Eddie quietly said, "Tomorrow is a total unknown."

Jamie waited a beat before replying with, "Yeah, it is…..Are you scared Eddie?"

Eddie looked up at Jamie and nervously said, "No."

Jamie smiled softly, "That's ok, I am too."

Next morning Jamie woke up to his phone ringing, "Yeah, Reagan," Jamie answered with sleep in his voice.

"Jamie, wake up kid. Wake Eddie, get dressed and be ready for a conference in fifteen," Danny said.

"Yeah, got it," Jamie replied and then hung up.

Jamie turned to see that Eddie was curled up facing away from him, still sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile gently and gently pull away the hair from her face. Jamie then lightly kissed her on the side of her neck and then her cheek causing Eddie to stir awake. Eddie smiled, "I can't think of a better way to wake up in the morning Reagan."

Jamie squinted at Eddie, "Did you just give me a compliment Janko?"

"Don't get used to it, you just happened to wake me up in a good mood," Eddie teased back.

Jamie smiled, "Come on, we gotta get up, Danny wants a conference in fifteen," Jamie then got up as Eddie grunted and threw the quilt cover over her head. Jamie couldn't help but laugh as he made his way to the bathroom.

Jamie and Eddie got dressed and opened their laptop up to conference with Baez and Danny who were still parked out front.

Danny had five o'clock shadow and both he and Baez looked both tried and grumpy, "You two look well rested," Danny said annoyed.

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other nervously, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie asked.

Danny looked confused at both of them, "That you didn't sleep sitting up right in a parked car but in a fancy hotel suite. What did you think I meant?"

Jamie was about to respond when Baez cut him off after ending her phone call, "News just in, medical examiner's just given us a hint that this hit might've been the last one for the Scott's."

"Why's that?" Eddie asked curiously.

Baez waited a beat and then replied with, "Carla Scott was eight weeks pregnant when she died."

The surprise on Jamie, Eddie and Danny's faces was very apparent.

Danny looked away, brushing his forehead with his hand.

Jamie frowned, "What's on your mind Danny?"

"I don't know, maybe nothing. I just have a feelin that there's more to this one than what we can see."


End file.
